Overlord's New World
by PirateRaider
Summary: A monumental event occurred. Impossibly powerful forces clashed in battle and tore apart the fabric of space and time, wiping out the entire dimension in the process. In the aftermath a new world was created. A medieval world of swords and sorcery. A world that's just begging to be conquered. Massive crossover. Will have harems & lemons. R&R.
1. New World, New Start

Overlord's New Word.

Chapter 1: New world, new start.

.

.

A monumental event occurred. Impossibly powerful forces clashed in battle and tore apart the fabric of space and time, wiping out the entire dimension in the process. In the aftermath a new dimension with new worlds was created. Worlds that were a fusion of many other worlds spanning countless dimensions. One world in particular looked like an anime, yet functioned like a video game. Creatures could be killed, their carcasses could be picked clean, yet they'd still respawn in no time. Smashing random objects would sometimes yield small amounts of money, the broken pieces would disappear, and then they'd come back later as good as new. As well as many other things akin to video games, such as treasure chests, the so-called magic satchel way of carrying and storing things, even if the individual had nothing to put them in, a one size fits all power held by clothing and weapons, and in some cases a levelling up system.

The technological advancements of this new world were primarily at a medieval level, using swords and sorcery, but occasionally some pirate age advancements such as large ships, guns that fired one single shot at a time and others showed up. There were even rumours of steampunk style machines, but they were so rarely seen that many thought they were just a fantasy, and everyone else thought it'd be many years before anything useful would come of it.

.

Darkblade arrived in this world with nothing more than his gauntlet. Even his weapons and armour were lost. He was the new Overlord and was well on his way to victory. He had gained the title of overlord, assembled the minion tribes, crushed entire armies, gotten a pair of sexy mistresses, and had begun enslaving and destroying every town he could find in a path of destruction that would've made his ancestors proud, if not jealous. Now he had nothing and was forced to start all over. And unless the minions showed up he'd probably fail.

Darkblade was descended from a previous Overlord and shared his rather unsettling appearance. He was over seven feet tall, had dark blue skin with markings that were glowing red, glowing yellow eyes, and was incredibly muscular. But unlike all the previous overlords he was fast and agile. While all the rest were slow-moving powerhouses whose maximum speed was a brisk walk, he was a fast-moving high-flyer, even with his armour on. The nightmarish way he could move struck fear into the hearts of his enemies. Or at least it used to before he started suffering injuries that impeded his mobility. And if that wasn't enough, the new weapon he had acquired wasn't anything special and the armour was terrible. He had hoped it would be powerful, but it turned out to just be heavy. It weighed a ton thus slowing him down further, and it was some of the weakest armour he ever had. It wasn't worthy of a true Overlord by a long shot.

After travelling on horseback for weeks, he realized his odds of success might not be as low as he first thought. Everyone was scared and they needed a leader. Some were already using this to take control of certain areas. With his strength he'd be able to rise to power and take over.

But first thing's first. He needed a base of operations. But all the places he came across so far weren't worthy of an overlord. He needed a tower, a castle, or something along those lines. At this point he'd settle for a small mansion.

At last he found a castle. It was rundown, overgrown with plants, and half of it had already been knocked down. But now wasn't the time to be picky, and he could get it rebuilt and restored after he found his minions.

Once he was through the gate he saw that the old castle was a dungeon. A place where monsters lived in large numbers. He'd have to wipe them out to take control.

Darkblade started with the courtyard. There were giant spiders, Shadow beasts from LOZ Twilight Princess and velociraptors from Jurassic Park. (Or any of the video games, movies or shows that included the velociraptors from Jurassic Park without even checking to see if they were actually velociraptors. Which they weren't and the use of them has basically been a domino effect of stupidity. I mean come on! Hasn't any of the guys making those things ever looked them up in a book, or watched the Discovery Channel? There's a lot more cool dinos than just the inaccurate Jurassic Park ones if you ever bother to look them up! Utah raptors and deinonychus looked just like them without being inaccurate, so why everyone keeps going for fake velociraptors is beyond me.) A few short seconds after he walked in Darkblade was spotted by a raptor. It charged at him while screeching and moved with blinding speed. Luckily he had his mace ready. As the raptor neared him, he drove it into it's chest, sending him tumbling back while coughing up blood.

The first raptor was seriously injured, but it wasn't dead. The other raptors charged in. He hit one in the skull and killed it, but the second one pounced on him, knocking him down. It sank it's teeth and claws in, but his armour held strong. Darkblade threw the dinosaur off of him and got up, just in time to strike down another raptor as it was attacking. The injured raptor tried again, but he struck it down as well. That left four of them.

The dinosaurs circled him, looking for a weakness. Some way to bring him down. But he was keeping his guard up, readying for attacks from any angle. Then they struck. The first came from behind, but he ducked under it and sent it flying. He smashed the skull of the second one, but the third got a hold of his mace as the fourth pounced on him.

They had successfully stolen his weapon and knocked him down. Now they were trying hard to tear apart his armour. It was too strong for animals to get through, but it wouldn't last too long against their relentless attacks. He powered out and threw them off. Then he fought them off using his incredible physical power and fighting skills.

The raptors delivered powerful kicks and slashes in their effort to bring him down, but he fought even harder. His skills at hand-to-hand combat were impressive. He may not have been the best in the world, but he was certainly no slouch. Add that to his size and power, and he was a bit much for these dinosaurs.

Darkblade threw one raptor into another, then drove his armoured body into them, knocking them both senseless. A powerful kick, followed by a beat down left the last one too stunned to do anything. That gave him enough time to get his mace. He wasted no time delivering death blows to each of them.

With the raptors defeated the spiders decided it was their turn. They all headed straight for him. Twenty of them were the size of cats and they came at him in swarms. They forced him into a fighting retreat, but luckily his mace was perfect for smashing them and they couldn't get through his armour. Eventually he overcame them.

The last two spiders had stayed out of the fight until now. They were even bigger than he was and attacked individually. The first one charged in and got knocked back. Then it jumped at him, but he dodged it and struck its legs. The spider lost three of its left legs and fell on its side. That left it open for Darkblade's attack.

The second spider tried to keep its distance, staying up out of his reach. It was waiting until his back was turned to strike. But he kept his eyes on it and his weapon raised. Then he nearly tripped over some pieces of a metal fence. They were shaped enough like spears to be used as such, so he hurled them at the spider until it fell dead.

Being the Overlord, he could collect the life force of the animals, monsters, etc that he's killed and put it to use. The ones he killed up until now died close enough for the life-force to be collected automatically, but now he had to walk over to the dead spider.

Finally he went to the Shadow beasts that were sticking to the one area. Once he entered it a wall formed behind him and they attacked.

There were three of them and by facing one at a time, he dispatched the first two with ease. Then the last one screeched and revived the others. Realizing he had to take the last two down at the same time, he struck down the furthest one, then used two of the metal fence parts to spear the other two at once. They fell and then shattered. The pieces went up, straight to the portal that was above them, making it useable. But not for him as only creatures of the twilight realm possessed the power needed to use it.

Once inside the castle, he learned it was what he was hoping for, a solid dungeon, which meant he could claim it once he beat it. He quickly found a map on the wall and just looking at it gave him one of his own. Using that he was able to easily traverse the place without getting lost.

While there weren't any more dinosaurs or shadow beasts, the spider infestation did get worse. But it became clear that the dominate force there was the pig-like moblins.

Darkblade had to use a torch to clear out some of the spider webs, as they blocked his path. As he entered one of the rooms, he saw it was a huge room covered in a thick layer of spider webs, and there were countless spiders in there. Far too many to fight. The second he stepped through the door one dropped down and attacked him from above. He fought it off, but dropped his torch in the process.

After the torch fell a number of shrieking, flaming spiders ran out in all directions, setting everything on fire and turning the room into an inferno. He got outta there as fast as he could and when he came back in, the fire had died down, the spiders were wiped out, and the webs were gone. The biggest nest of spiders he had ever seen was wiped out by accidentally dropping a torch. It may have seemed like a comical solution, but it worked. And given how flammable the webs were it made sense and he would've tried using fire anyway.

He'd been gathering up all the loot he could find and this room easily had the most. There were gold and silver coins, some jewels, valuable or collectable objects that were easy to fence, and a golden hammer. He couldn't believe it when he realized what it was. It was a fix-it hammer. A magical hammer that fixes anything by hitting it. They were rare and worth a fortune, but you could make a safe and easy living with one, or use it to restore old buildings, like this castle.

By the time he made it to the dungeon boss's room he had collected a lot more treasure and a bag of smoke bombs. To his surprise the boss turned out to be a giant orc warrior. He stood fifteen feet tall and wielded a giant axe with a hammer end.

In a head-to-head fight the orc was too much for even Darkblade. The giant could annihilate anything with that axe. But Darkblade soon realized that throwing the smoke bombs at him caused him to rush blindly until he crashed headfirst into something, which caused him to fall down stunned and vulnerable to attacks. Darkblade then charged in and beat him in the head until he got back up. The process was repeated until he died.

The monster exploded and released a heart container and whatever else he was carrying. Which included his weapon, several items and some treasure. He couldn't use the heart container, and the items were of good quality, but could be found anywhere, but the weapon was another story. It had a long metal shaft, an axe blade, a spiked hammer, and a sharp spike at the top. It shrunk down when he picked it up and he was able to use it. It had speed and power, things could be added to it to make it stronger, and it wasn't vulnerable to breaking. It was called the Demon Axe, and it was magnificent.

A portal opened up and when he got there a message came. He could either lay claim to the dungeon, or get a large amount of treasure or experience to level up, or a rare item. He of course chose what he came for. Moments later all the surviving monsters evacuated and a flag bearing his symbol was raised.

He had won. He had gained what he wanted on this trip and more. But that was just the start. He wanted his title as Overlord back and an entire kingdom to rule over, and he wouldn't stop until it was the greatest of them all.


	2. Bandit Attack

Overlord's New Word.

Chapter 2: Bandit attack.

.

.

Darkblade now had control of the castle. It was a castle in ruins, located between two monster infested forests, a crumbling mountain, and a patch of ocean that was heavily polluted with the bodies of dead sea creatures, but it was his. Deciding a victory feast had been well earned, he checked his supplies. The amount of food he had was barely a snack, let alone a feast. He finished it off quickly. The gold, silver, bronze and copper coins he had collected had brought his funds up to $52117 in that world's currency. Enough to survive on for a while. Too bad there weren't any restaurants or stores anywhere near there.

He then pulled out a Sorcerer's Spell Stone. Which was basically a gem-like rock infused with a magical spell. Anyone could use them to cast spells, but they could rarely be used more than once. This one had the growth spell, which could supersize anything. He had planned to use it on himself in case he faced off against something gigantic. But now he had another idea.

He went outside and used the magic stone on the fix-it hammer. It grew to a gargantuan size, then it floated up and started hammering the castle. The castle, courtyard, walls and everything else was fully rebuilt instantly. Using them like that was a trick he'd heard about but never saw. It worked every bit as well as he'd hoped.

Then suddenly it flew off and started hammering the mountain, then the forests, then the beach and the ocean. The whole area was turned into a beautiful place full of lush green vegetation with a bright rainbow of flowers and crystal clear water and white sand. The whole place sparkled with an astounding beauty. He slapped his forehead knowing he'd have to redecorate.

Once it finished the golden hammer returned to him and shrunk back down. He was glad to get it back.

Now that the castle had been restored, there was a lot more of it to check out. The first place he looked was the kitchen, which to his delight had food in it. More than enough food to supply that victory meal he wanted.

With a full stomach he explored the castle, collecting everything he could find. After a while he found a makeshift prison that was added by the Moblins. Mostly all he found was the remains of eaten prisoners and animals. But there were still two survivors. A boy and a girl that were in bad shape. The boy had grey hair, a long blue jacket, wore black underneath it, and had some kind of broken machine covering his entire left arm. His girlfriend had orange hair with short pigtails, a jean jacket, tank top and a miniskirt. All of which was dirty and slightly torn up. They were both just kids that shouldn't have been there.

He was tempted to put them out of their misery, but he needed servants. So he tore the cages apart and carried them out of there. A short while and a couple meals later and they were looking much better.

"Thank you. We haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Rui, this is my boyfriend Wes. We came here looking for treasure, but we got attacked. We were defeated and captured, and his pokemon were eaten. We were next on the menu when you came along. Thank you."

 **"** **I am Darkblade. Before this world was formed I was an Overlord who ruled over an army of minions and was in the process of carving out my own kingdom when I was cast in here and lost everything. I plan to start over and build my kingdom anew, but I've been on my own and it's taken this long just to claim this one tiny area."**

"That's more than most people. Most people have amounted to nothing or died trying. Us included. Taking over a dungeon is huge."

 **"** **Then how about you join me? I need to increase my forces as much as possible to stand a chance. If you two are any good at anything, then I could use you."**

"He's a pokemon trainer and one of the greatest ever. We've done things that have made us famous before coming here. We even put a stop to criminal organizations when shadow pokemon were created."

He paused to think about that.

 **"** **I heard about pokemon trainers. That's someone who beats wild animals into submission, traps them inside tiny prison balls, turns them into killing machines, and forces them to repeat the process on their own brothers and sisters. Then they have them fight the pets of other trainers, in order to beat the other's team into submission, so they can win money and get stronger. I have to say, I'm starting to like you guys. If you can cut it, you can stay."**

Rui paused. She had never thought of pokemon trainers like that. They'd always been normal people and their pokemon had always seemed happy. There was nothing he said that wasn't true, yet he made it sound freakishly dark.

 **"** **Wait, those balls you use to capture and control them, they're supposed to be technology. That doesn't work in this world. How were you still a trainer?"**

"When the balls shut down all my pokemon were set loose. A few of them liked me enough to stick around and follow me anyway. But mostly I've been doing the fighting myself," said Wes.

 **"** **When you're done eating, help me search the castle. I want everything within it."**

Some time later they had it completely looted. There wasn't nearly as much as they'd hoped, but there a few good things. Looking around the courtyard, Darkblade noticed that a mailbox had been added. And it was wiggling around, which meant he had mail.

There were some instructions on how to develop the land and start up a town, a newspaper, and a catalogue that listed things that were found by adventurers, treasure hunters, etc and were up for sale.

 **"** **It's scary how fast these things work."**

The front page article was about a dragon attack. In the section that covered cleared areas, he discovered his accomplishment had already been listed. They included where it was, what he did with it, his name and even some information on him.

 **"** **Where are they getting their information?"**

He went back inside, deciding to look through the catalogue later. Meanwhile, the news of him taking a castle dungeon did not go unnoticed. Many who were worried about the forces of evil thought that a dark overlord taking over an area was something that needed to be stomped out. They wanted to attack first and not bother asking questions later. Others thought they might be able to manipulate him to achieve their own goals. And a few thought that teaming up with and serving under him would be a wise move that could come with a big payoff.

The ones nearest to him were a group of bandits. They knew he was a powerful warrior to accomplish that, but the paper stated he was alone. If they struck fast while he his guard was down, they could capitalize on his hard work, robbing him blind and even laying claim to his hard won territory.

Their leader gave the order and they moved out. Time was of the essence in these situations. They had to strike fast and hard while he was still struggling to catch his breath.

Their leader was a towering giant of a man called Axe-hand Morgan. A disgraced former marine captain that had an axe in place of a missing limb, an iron jaw, and a massive ego. The bandits he had working under him were mostly an assortment of incompetent lackeys and idiots, but so far they had been more than enough to ensure everything he tried succeeded. They rode an assortment of animals and carried a variety of weapons. They may have looked disorganized, but that only made them unpredictable and dangerous.

As they charged forth, Darkblade looked through the things Wes and Rui brought as they all looked through the catalogue for anything worth getting. There were many things Rui wanted to get, but she was denied. Wes and Darkblade only considered the things that could be strategically useful. But even then they factored in their limited budget, and that left very little. The only one they all agreed on was the magic book that all the knowledge about that world that had been discovered so far and kept updating themselves as more things were discovered. Those books were expensive, but if you sought easy success in that world they were well worth the price and never stayed on the shelves for long. It was entitled the Online Guide, and everybody wanted to check it out. (It's a video game styled world, why not include it?) They decided to order it now before they sold out.

Now that they had a mailbox and a catalogue, they could buy and sell things right from the castle. The only downside was that thing required a delivery fee. Meaning they'd be paying more for what they bought and getting less for what they sold. Luckily the difference wasn't too outrageous and could be justified by the convenience. Especially when the nearest stores were so far away.

As they tried to find a few more things they could afford, Rui decided to put herself at ease by checking out the view. That was when she spotted the incoming bandits.

"Hey, there's someone headed our way."

They joined her at the window to check it out. Part of Morgan's forces were waiting just beyond the castle while the rest were steadily joining them.

 **"** **Looks like bandits, coming to take me out while I'm still weak from battle."**

"Really?"

 **"** **Yeah, the faster ones are waiting for the slower ones to catch up. Then they'll all attack and wipe us out."**

"Why do you sound so calm!?"

While the bandits waited for their forces, Darkblade had Wes and Rui help him set up barriers and traps. They weren't able to get done as much as they'd hoped when the bandits came.

There wasn't going to be enough room for them and their rides, so many dismounted before charging in. Then they destroyed the gate by setting it on fire and hacking it to bits. It took over ten minutes for them to tear through the wooden gate. Rather than start squeezing through holes as soon as they were formed, they kept busting it up until the whole lot of them could just walk right in without shoving.

Once they were through they were met by several barriers consisting of wooden barrels and boxes. They smashed through them without delay, releasing the oil within the barrels.

 **"** **Wait until either one of them catches on or they reach that point. Then throw those torches,"** Darkblade told his allies.

The bandits kept charging in without thinking. Then one came in riding a horse-sized dragon. As he started to cut a path of flaming destruction, everyone who had entered the courtyard went up in flames. They had all gotten drenched in oil when they smashed the barrels, and now that it had been ignited there was little they could do other than run around in a panic as they were burned alive and the entire courtyard was turned into a raging inferno.

 **"** **I guess we won't need the torches. Grab your weapons and come on."**

The numbers of bandits' small army was devastated and only one who got out of there alive was the one who ignited it in the first place. His surviving comrades were so furious that they beat him to death.

Darkblade and Wes went through a door on the side and made their way to the bandits. Darkblade had his new axe, Wes had a pair of short swords and they were aching to use them. Rui stayed behind and looked for something she could use. She knew she couldn't fight, and if she tried she'd probably hold them back and cause them problems.

Spotting the two coming towards them, the bandits charged in to attack. Wes dodged an attack by spinning around and followed it with two strikes from his sword. The first one went down just before he blocked the attack of the second. Then their blades clashed as they fought. He spun around and delivered a kick that knocked his foe down, but before he could capitalize on it he was attacked by a third.

While Wes struggled to use his speed and fighting skills to overcome the odds, Darkblade tore through his enemies with ease. They had him outnumbered, but his smoke bombs were effective enough to stop them cold and leave them wide open for attack. And his sheer size and power were so immense that he towered over them and every strike of his axe took down one of his foes. Two if they were too close together.

Seeing his forces getting devastated by one man, and somewhat impeded by a mere child, Axe-hand Morgan became furious and charged in.

"You weak pathetic fools! I can't do anything with weaklings!" he screamed as he struck down his own men while charging in.

Axes clashed as Darkblade blocked Morgan's attack. The two men were roughly the same size and as they traded blows it seemed like they had a much easier time connecting with their fists than their blades. Their axes only got in a couple hits, yet they were pummelling each other with their fists. They both got in a series of hits, but thanks to Darkblade's armour, it was Morgan taking the damage. When Darkblade got in a powerful uppercut, it stunned him long enough to hit him with his axe's hammer end, breaking his iron jaw and sending him flying. As he struggled to get up, Darkblade chopped his head off.

With their leader dead the bandits panicked. If there had been a second in command there ready to take charge, they still could've won by staying united. But there wasn't, so everyone tried doing their own thing, which only weakened them. Conflicts quickly arose, which weakened them even more. By the time he ran out of smoke bombs, they were running short on bandits.

Two of the women were protected by some pokemon, but his axe cleaved through them and then he punched the women out. One guy boasted about how with his fancy, magic sword he was unstoppable, but it was easily smashed and the guy died looking like an idiot.

Just as the fight seemed to be going his way, a bunch of them returned to their mounts so the animals could do the fighting. Something that worked well as Wes was immediately taken out of the fight by a lizard with an oversized tail.

Two of them attacked using skeletal beasts. Which wasn't the best choice, because while they were immune to most types of non-physical attacks, (such as most types of magic, gas, etc,) they were also very easy to smash. Darkblade used some powerful strikes to shatter the beasts, then he finished off their riders.

The rest of them weren't as stupid. He was quickly knocked down by a rhino sized boar and scorched by a dragon. He got back up, but was hit hard by the long tailed lizard. His armour was heavily damaged and he was hurting bad.

The boar tried rushing him again, but this time he sidestepped it and swung his axe. Not at the boar, but at the rider. He hit his mark and slayed him. But by that point he had almost nothing left and his foes could tell as he fell to his knees.

A giant praying mantis picked him up and slammed him back down repeatedly. Then as he struggled to fend off the dragon, the lizard struck him repeatedly with its tail. His axe fell to the ground as he no longer had the strength to hold it. His consciousness began to fade as the beating took its toll.

Suddenly his injuries healed and his strength returned. He threw the dragon to the ground and caught the lizard's tail. As he struggled to overpower the beast, he noticed Rui and realized what happened.

Rui had been looking for some healing potions amongst the loot with a little success. When she saw what was happening, she gathered up what little courage she had, ran out and used them to revive Wes and him. But she cut it far too close for comfort, one more hit and he'd be dead.

Wes stabbed the lizard in the head, killing it quickly. Then he turned his blades on its rider and struck at him repeatedly. The guy was able to block several of the strikes, but not nearly enough to save himself.

Darkblade cut through the horse-sized dragon, and then through the man riding it. The only bandit left was the girl riding the giant praying mantis, and she was already running for her life.

The giant mantis was a creature known for fighting abilities, but not for its speed. She wasn't able to get far before getting knocked off when Darkblade threw a severed head at her. She hit the ground hard and was knocked out.

"Okay, you've won. Can you please stop killing now?" Rui pleaded.

 **"** **Of course. If I'm to find out where they've stashed their loot, then I'll need someone alive to tell me. Now search the dead. If there's anyone still alive, bring them inside and lock them up."**

There were only three surviving bandits. The white haired girl on the mantis; Charmcaster, and the two pokemon trainers he knocked out; Jessie and Cassidy. Their clothes were torn off and they were thrown into a dungeon cell.

Once they were rested and recovered, Darkblade and his allies searched the battlefield, collecting everything they could find that could ever be of any use. The loot consisted mainly of low-quality weapons, small amounts of money and bits of treasure. Occasionally a potion or something would turn up.

The fires had all burned themselves out, so now they were able to corral all the beasts the bandits had ridden to get there inside the courtyard. They'd be able to sell those animals at a fine price and Darkblade would be able to ditch his worthless horse for a decent ride now.


	3. Bandits Crushed

Overlord's New Word.

Chapter 3: Bandits crushed.

.

.

Jessie, Cassidy and Charmcaster woke up in a dingy jail cell wearing nothing but their torn up underwear that was on the verge of breaking apart and falling off. They quickly covered up with their arms and looked around for anything they could put on. The jail cell had nothing but hay, which they were already laying on. They were terrified at this point. They had no way of knowing what was done to their defenceless, practically nude, luscious bodies while they were unconscious, or what was going to be done to them next. But judging from the way they were feeling, and the lack of bodily fluids, it seemed they had not been raped in their sleep. Something that Jessie was secretly disappointed about.

A short while later they heard something coming. It turned out to be the monstrosity that had slaughtered all the bandits they had teamed with. He had changed out of his armour and into some more casual clothes consisting of black pants, a black vest, and a black hood that hid his face, but they knew it was him. They were so terrified that the only thing they could do was hide in the haystack, curl up into balls and shiver in terror.

 **"** **Get out here!"** he demanded.

The girls were too scared to comply, so he threw a lit torch onto their haystack. It went up in flames as they scrambled out of there in a screaming panic. They rushed to the other side of the cell where he grabbed Jessie and Cassidy's boobs through the bars, just to make them squirm. It worked and they scrambled away screaming.

"What do you want?!"

 **"** **I'm here to give you a choice. You tell me where you've hidden everything you've collected without a fuss, and you can spend your lives as my slaves."**

"We'll never tell you anything!" Cassidy proclaimed.

 **"** **Or I can torture the information out of you, and you spend your last few hours alive getting raped by those beasts you and your friends rode in on."**

"I'll take you there myself!" Charmcaster screamed.

 **"** **Wise decision. Now get over here so I can sample my new slaves."**

"WHAAAAT?!"

The towering giant of a man opened the cell door by tearing it off, ripping through the lock and hinges in the process. The girls were frozen in fear until he ripped their bras off. They tried desperately to get away, but he threw them to the floor and ripped their panties off as he held all three of them down.

 **"** **Quit squirming or this'll only get worse."**

He then started spanking them. He slapped their asses until they were red and the girls stopped squirming and started crying. Then he kept at it until he had no doubts they'd obey his every word. Then added a few more slaps for good measure.

They begged and pleaded for him to stop, and he did. But only because it was time to change tactics. He fingered and rubbed their vaginas and toyed with their clits as they let out moans. Once they were wet enough he took his iron-hard cock out and rubbed it against Jessie's pussy. She screamed as he shoved it in. She was as tight as a virgin and clearly had very little experience. He paused for a moment to let her adjust to his cock. She moaned as he started pounding away at her, causing her breasts to bounce around.

Rather than resisting, Jessie deliberately gave in to the pleasure and let this monster of a man use her however he desired. She wasn't smart, but she thought it was stupid to not give in. It may have been her cowardice or pent up sexual frustrations talking, but she had no doubts it was better to give in and just get the fucking of a lifetime than do anything to anger him. So she just moaned in ecstasy and let the orgasms come.

Once Jessie was almost fucked dead, he switched to Cassidy. Charmcaster took the opportunity to scramble away from him to the other side of the cell.

 **"** **You won't escape,"** he said to Charmcaster as he thrusted inside Cassidy. **"** **You are only delaying your penetration by seconds and prolonging it by hours."**

Charmcaster cried in the corner as Cassidy moaned. Cassidy wasn't inexperienced at sex, he could tell that not only from her lack of hymen, but also from how she grinded against him. She had some experience, but judging from her tightness, none of them were nearly as big as he was.

He took her from behind while fondling her breasts. Her eyes rolled back as she gave in to the pleasure, accepted the position she was in and took a liking the giant cock that was stretching out her insides. Becoming his sex slave and enduring this treatment on a regular basis was starting to look like something she'd gladly give up the treasure for.

Once he shot his load inside her, he pulled out to turn his attention to Charmcaster, but he was stopped by Jessie as she started licking and sucking his dick clean. To his surprise she was very skilled at sucking cock. More so than any other woman he had been with.

"Please, I'm begging you. I'll do anything. Use my mouth, use my tits, but please don't rape me. I'm still a virgin and I can't handle a cock that big. It'll kill me," Charmcaster begged.

He picked her up, flipped her upside-down and shoved his cock down her throat to take her in a standing 69 position. As he worked her pussy he realized she was right.

 **"** **Looks like you are too small for my cock. So I'll make you a deal, you take me to where your loot is and I won't rape this pussy. Deal?"**

"Deal."

 **"** **Good, now get back to sucking slave!"**

Once Jessie and Cassidy were fucked into unconsciousness, he tied them together and sealed them inside. When they awoke they'd be able to do nothing but have lesbian sex. He then threw Charmcaster over his shoulder and carried her off.

.

Meanwhile, Wes and Rui were doing more than just resting up, they were making out. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, her legs were wrapped around his back and their lips were locked together. His left arm was holding her close while his right arm was under her shirt, fondling her breast through her bra.

They broke apart long enough to take their clothes off. They both stripped down and admired each other's bodies. But it didn't last long as they were soon pressed against each other again. Wes fingered Rui's cunt to get her wet as she rubbed his cock to get him ready. Then she sat on the table and spread her legs.

She let out a moan as he slid inside. He let her adjust to him for a moment before he started thrusting. Soon they were fucking like animals and lost in their ecstasy. Wes pushed her onto her back and grabbed her hips so he could drive his rod deeper and harder into her. She bucked her hips and held onto his shoulders. He watched her C-cup boobs bounce around intently for a minute before burying his face in them. He kissed, licked and sucked them, paying extreme attention to her nipples.

Rui was in heaven. Every touch brought her unrivalled pleasure, and every thrust took her past the throes of ecstasy. Her mind was shattered as she let herself fall to her carnal desires.

He felt his release fast approaching and with one final thrust, he shot his seed directly into her womb. This gave her a massive orgasm that nearly knocked her unconscious. She lied on the table, barely conscious and breathing hard. Then he pulled out and shot a couple more bursts of cum onto her pussy and stomach.

"You are a sex god," she said quietly.

 _'I'm not sure if I'll ever leave this girl, but she could use more sexual skills. All she ever does is lie there while I do all the work, and she's usually finished when I'm still good for a few more rounds,'_ Wes thought silently.

They were about to get dressed Darkblade came in with Charmcaster, who was wearing nothing but rope. Rui and Wes quickly covered themselves up in embarrassment, then locked their eyes onto Charmcaster's exposed body.

 **"** **It's time to go. We're going after their loot, and she's keeping your dick warm on the way."**

Then they were off. They rode on giant boars as they were both fast and strong. Darkblade and Rui each got their own, while Wes and Charmcaster shared one, much to Rui's annoyance. Charmcaster's arms and legs were wrapped around Wes and tied together to ensure she couldn't stop having sex until after they reached their destination. And if that wasn't enough, she had to recall the route, give directions and not screw up, which would've been much easier if she wasn't being used as a sex toy and facing the wrong way. But after a while she managed to talk them into letting her try a few other bondage sex positions to make things a little easier.

Charmcaster's moans got louder and louder, and it got harder and harder for her to correctly remember which way to go. Rui was so furious at the site of another woman having sex with her boyfriend that she burst into flames and remained that way for most of the trip. What made matters worse was the thought that she couldn't hold it against Wes or even Charmcaster, as it was Darkblade that forced them into it. And it was dangerous to complain to Darkblade, as he was calling the shots and turning against him would most likely result in her ending up like Charmcaster, except she'd be tied up to him instead of her boyfriend. Or worse, the beast she was riding. She didn't know what to do, but she knew that someone was going to suffer for this.

.

By the time they arrived at the ruins that served as the bandits' base, Wes couldn't stay awake, Charmcaster was in a sex coma, and Rui's boar was starting to smell delicious, but slightly burnt. It turned out the bandits were smart enough to leave some guards to protect their booty.

The lookouts spotted them, and upon seeing the state of Charmcaster, realized they were the enemy. Darkblade knew he had to take them down on his own, but he had no doubts he would win. After all, he wiped out the rest of them and their boss was no match for him, so these leftovers should be easy.

The bandits guarding the place consisted mainly of brawny, fat men who moved slowly, had poor hygiene, and didn't do much thinking. Just some incompetent lackeys who were too fat to ride a horse and join in the attack. But there were also some stronger guys in the back. The one left in charge was currently raping a female prisoner.

They charged out with their swords drawn to meet this threat head on. Darkblade cut them down one after another. He was stronger than the strongest ones and more than skilled enough to overcome their attacks with ease. They had bows and arrows, and slings with rocks for ranged weapons, but even in its poor condition his armour rendered their attacks useless.

When they realized this man was too much for the grunts to handle, the strong ones came out. There were four of them and they were far bigger, stronger and faster than the grunts he had been facing. One had a big hammer, one had a big sword, one had a cannon, and one wore spiked boxing gloves. They showed up just in time to see the last grunt get decapitated.

The one with the cannon fired, missed, then had to reload. The other three charged in. The boxer got there first, ducked under Darkblade's strike, delivered a series of lightning fast hits to his armoured chest, then jumped back to avoid his follow-up strike.

The hammer guy took his chance to strike, but Darkblade saw it coming and blocked it. Then he destroyed the hammer with one quick hit of his axe. The hammer was nothing more than a big stick with a rock at the end of it, so it was no surprise to see Darkblade's Demon Axe destroy it. What did come as a surprise was Darkblade following up that strike with an uppercut.

Then the boxer struck again. This time it was from behind and every one of his hits were aimed at his head. The helmet held up about as well as could be expected, but the punches were still pretty effective. Then the swordsman joined in. They beat him off his feet, then they were caught off guard when he threw dirt in their eyes.

"AAHH! That's a dirty trick."

 **"** **I'm not one of the good guys and I won't fight like a hero you fools!"**

And with that he cut them both down. The hammer guy got up just in time to be used as a human shield against the next cannon shot. Then Darkblade jumped into the air and brought his axe down on the cannon guy.

For a moment he thought that would be the end of it. That he could now collect his loot unopposed. But then another guy stepped out. He was big, muscular, bald, clad only in loose fitting pants, had a weapon that looked like two oversized swords fused together at the handles, and had an ugly face. He was called Tessai. He took one look at the aftermath and became enraged.

"You dare attack here?! Under my watch?! And kill my men?! I'm going to enjoy sending you to hell."

Then his entire body transformed. It grew larger and turned to stone. He spun his sword in one hand to show off his strength, then threw it spinning like a buzz saw towards Darkblade. Darkblade sidestepped it, but it came back like a boomerang. Tessai caught it with great skill and tried it again. This time he charged in as he threw it. Darkblade deflected the boomerang sword by hitting it with his axe, and then got attacked by Tessai, who rammed into him shoulder first, then drew his arm back to deliver a powerful punch, but Darkblade caught his fist and proceeded to match his power.

"You're good, but I'm unstoppable. My body cannot be cut or broken. You have no way to win."

Darkblade threw him off, then readied his axe. Tessai wasn't even slightly deterred. When Darkblade struck he did so with power and skill, and it resulted in Tessai getting decapitated. He died wearing a look of disbelief.

Rui rushed in to congratulate him and see if he was alright. When Wes dragged Charmcaster over he grabbed her by the hair and forced her to show them where the loot was. She took them through the ruins, straight to where the loot was. The ruins were small, so he could've done it on his own.

The bandits had gathered enough money and stolen goods to fill an entire wagon. As well as a large group of women that they were clearly using as sex slaves. The girls were terrified, naked and covered in dried semen.

Darkblade's first thought was that he didn't want a harem full of used whores, but there were other uses for them.

 **"** **Listen up whores! I'm taking everything here. If you ever want to taste freedom again, you'll do everything I say!"**

The only one whose will hadn't already been broken by the relentless rape and torture was smart enough to realize they were in no position to refuse. So they all bowed down and submitted, expecting his first order to be sex or blowjobs from the whole lot of them.

 **"** **Good. Now start moving! I want this place cleaned out and everything put on the wagons!"**

The girls were a little surprised he wanted labour instead of sex, but they still quickly obeyed. They carried the loot to the bandits' wagons and started loading it on. Given the time spent as sex slaves, they didn't mind working nude and didn't try covering up much. In fact, a few of them deliberately tried enticing him with sexy poses and movements. But it didn't seem to work. Rui tried to talk him into letting them wear clothes, but he refused.

After a while they loaded up the wagons and attached them together. Then they looted and burned all the bodies. But Darkblade wasn't done yet.

 **"** **Listen up whores! I know there's still more left. The boss would've kept his share hidden away from the rest. And so would some of the others. Some of you must have been fucked on top of that treasure, and I want to know where it is."**

After a few silent seconds, one of them put her hand up. Then a couple others followed suit. The first one told him where Axe-hand Morgan's private hidden room was, the rest told him where the assorted members stashed their loot in secret. So he had them gather it all up while he cleaned out Morgan's room.

After he tore the door down, he found that not only had Morgan taken more than his share, there were also two more girls he kept in bondage. He cut them loose and ordered them to start packing the loot out.

Once the entire area was completely cleaned out, Darkblade rode in the front with some of the women while Wes and Rui took the back. Rui wasn't about to risk losing her boyfriend to some whore, so she spent the trip having sex with him in a desperate attempt to keep him away from the other girls and outdo Charmcaster. Meanwhile the women Darkblade was riding with wanted to show their thanks using their bodies, so they spent the entire trip back to his castle struggling for position so they could give him blowjobs and tit-fucks.

When they returned, Darkblade had them unload everything, unaware that they were being watched at a distance.

 **"** **Listen up! Once everything's unloaded and stored where I want it, I'll let all of ya go. That's the best deal you'll ever get for your freedom, so show some enthusiasm and pick up the pace!"**

They started going as fast as they could while still being careful with the things they were carrying. The only one who wasn't thrilled Rui, who decided to start voicing her complaints.

"Darkblade! I can't handle this anymore. You stripped that bimbo Charmcaster and forced her to fuck MY boyfriend the entire trip here, and now you're forcing all those sluts to strut around naked. I'm sick of being the only girl here who isn't naked all the time! You- AAAHHH!"

Rui's complaint was halted as Darkblade ripped her clothes to shreds and rendered her completely nude.

 **"** **There, now you're no longer the only girl here who isn't naked."**

Darkblade thought that was funny as hell and some of the others got a kick out of it as well. But the ones watching from a distance couldn't hear anything that had been said.

"Can you believe this guy? He must've robbed at least a dozen places to get that haul. It looks like he kidnapped every last hot chick he could find along the way, raped them all, forced them into slavery, and now they have to do hard labour without a single shred of clothing. And he just tore that poor girl's clothes to pieces so he can rape her next."

"He has to be stopped."

"I'll lure him away from those girls, you blast him while his guard is down."

The group consisted of five self-proclaimed heroes. There was a big guy with a cannon, a high-class lady with a giant fan, a fast moving ninja, a muscular martial artist, and a sorceress. The second they heard an evil overlord even existed they set out to destroy him. Now their plot to assassinate a man they knew nothing about was underway.

The ninja rushed in while staying out of sight. Then he snatched one of the treasures from the wagon and placed it on the ground several feet away before hiding. When Darkblade saw it he figured it either fell out or one of the girls took more than she could carry.

When he went to pick it up he was suddenly shot by a cannon. The explosion wracked his body and shattered his armour. He was thrown against the castle walls and he had to struggle to get up afterwards.

The women panicked and fled inside the castle, Wes grabbed a pair of short swords and rushed to his aid, and the heroes rushed in to finish the job.

The cannon guy fired a couple more shots as he was running. Darkblade was able to get out of the way, but not by enough to avoid damage from the explosions. As he made his way to his axe, the fan girl used her giant fan to create birds made of fire and sent in to attack him. He reached his axe in time to cut through the attacks.

Wes jumped in front of Darkblade to defend him, but was caught him off guard by the martial artist who delivered a flying kick to the chest, which cracked his ribs, made him cough up blood and sent him crashing into a wagon with enough force to break it. His attacker didn't stop there. As he struggled to get up he was viciously assaulted by the martial artist.

The martial artist was several times bigger and stronger than Wes. He was also faster and far more skilled. And the hours of sex had left Wes so fatigued that he could barely move. Wes would've lost easily even if he hadn't been hit with the devastating surprise attack. In his current state he couldn't even defend himself as his foe beat on him relentlessly.

Darkblade couldn't save Wes as the onslaught of cannon fire and flaming birds was made into an even bigger problem as the sorceress joined in with her spells. As he fended off their attacks, the ninja struck from behind, impaling Darkblade through the chest with his sword. That distracted him long enough for the other three to land a series of hits.

The assault would've killed anyone else, but he managed to climb to his feet afterwards. Just in time to see the rest of them get there and ready their finishing blows.

Suddenly they were attacked from behind. An entire horde of Brown minions rushed in from out of nowhere to save their master by killing his enemies.

As they struggled to overcome the surprise attack, Darkblade caught his breath and picked up his weapon. Then he delivered killing blows to them. One after another, they all fell. They cursed him and complained that he was an underhanded coward. He didn't listen to a single word as they were the ones to launch the underhanded sneak attack.

Once they were all dead Darkblade almost collapsed. A woman he didn't recognize used herself as a crutch to hold him up. Then many of the naked women assisted her in helping him. The rest helped Wes, who was in even worse shape. They took them into the castle to recover from the ordeal.


	4. Savage Siege

Overlord's New World.

Chapter 4: Savage siege.

.

.

Darkblade awoke in a bed inside his castle. The assassins who attacked him caused enough damage to kill almost anyone. His armour was shattered and his body wracked by injuries. The women under his charge patched him up as best they could, but they weren't skilled in anything medical, so their best was bandages, cleaning and staying by his side to monitor his health.

He rose up out of his bed and startled the girl next to him.

"Oh my god! Master, you're up!" she cried gleefully.

He shook his head and stretched his limbs. His body was so busted up that he could barely move, and he could tell it was only gonna get worse. Without proper treatment his next battle could be his last.

Then he noticed the girl was now clean and clothed. She was wearing a skimpy makeshift outfit consisting of short skirt and a top that exposed her midriff and cleavage, and had a single strap over one shoulder.

He grabbed his outfit and got dressed. Then he left the room to see what happened while he was out. Wes was still barely clinging to life as Rui watched over him. The goods were all unloaded and stored properly, and none of them had been sold. The brown minions had returned and were now running around. And it looked like they were being led by an Amazoness mamono. The women were all now wearing the same makeshift outfit as the girl in his room and he was a bit curious about that.

 **"** **Where'd you all get those?"**

"Uh, we couldn't handle being naked any longer, so we took one of those rolls of cloth, cut it up and make these. I'm sorry if that bothers you master."

 **"** **As long as you didn't use anything too expensive when you made it, it'll be fine."**

"We went for the stuff that looked the cheapest. We don't know what it was though."

 **"** **Sounds good."**

The amazoness was a tall, fit, busty girl named Shira who carried a spear. It turned out she found the Browns and agreed to take them in and help them find their master in exchange for serving her and finding her a man. When she heard about him capturing a dungeon, they rushed right over. He thanked her and vowed to reward her properly.

At first he thought she'd want him as her husband, as was normally the case for mamono. But to his surprise she preferred guys who were smaller and weaker. He was a mountain of muscle and towered over her, thus she had no chance of dominating over him, as amazons loved to do to their men. So he decided to find some other way to reward her. (Maybe some treasure and a little boy or something.)

After that he went over to where they had made their clothes. There he saw broken scissors and knives. Clearly they had been broken while trying to cut the cloth. It looked like they switched to tools used for cutting through much stronger materials. He checked the label of the roll they used. 'Dragon Weave' it read. He paused a moment to recall that name. Then he became furious. He grabbed his book to confirm what he suspected. Then he stormed out and roared.

 **"** **ALL OF YOU! GET OVER HERE!"**

Not wanting to keep their clearly furious master waiting, they rushed over at top speed.

 **"** **Do you mind telling me what you've done!? You've wasted an entire roll of dragon weave cloth on those sleazy outfits!"**

"We needed clothes, and that was probably the cheapest stuff around."

He threw the book in her face and she saw how much the roll actually cost. Other girls looked over her shoulder and they all shrieked at the price tag.

"WWHHAAAAATT?!"

"Why is this stuff so expensive?!"

They read the description.

"Used for making armour disguised as clothing. Several times stronger than normal chainmail, but still as light and comfortable as regular clothing."

Then they saw some outfits made by the stuff. There were cloaks, capes, robes, shirts, pants, even dresses. There were many styles, but they all had two things in common: They were insanely expensive and they covered as much as possible. Looking at themselves they realized what they were wearing covered just barely enough for decency's sake and nothing more. They designed their outfits to make them look sexy and leave very little to the imagination. The idea was they try to win his favour by looking and acting sexy and seductive, and do so without dipping into his profits. But it backfired in a big way. Crafting full dresses with multiple layers entirely out of silk would've cost less and felt better. They couldn't believe how bad their luck was. They also couldn't believe the irony of it all. A bunch of them had wanted to make bikinis out of a fabric that turned transparent when wet. A material that they knew off hand was average price at most.

They all bowed down and pleaded that they were sorry and they didn't know it was expensive. He couldn't believe they didn't think to check, or think something was odd about how hard the stuff was to work with. In the end their freedom was delayed as they had to pay him back first. The women couldn't believe it. They had all been enslaved and some of them even spent months as sex slaves. Then their dark knight arose to strike down their oppressors and give them their freedom. All they had to do was unload a bunch of things into his castle, then he'd set them free. But now they screwed up and were deep in debt to him. Some of them feared that debt would only continue to grow and grow and they'd never again know anything but a life of slavery.

.

Some time later Darkblade got to work selling his goods and buying things that would help him out. At one point he saw a magical orb would be useful, but it was very expensive. Still it would make for a good investment, especially considering how things had been going lately. But on the other hand…

 **"** **Rui! Get over here!"**

"Yes my lord?"

 **"** **Look at this. If you want to go from being nothing more than your boyfriend's fuck toy slash arm candy, to someone who's actually useful, then this can do it. I can get it for you, but you'll have to pay me back for it."**

Her face lit up like it was Christmas time.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! I've always wanted that! I'll do anything for it!"

That worked out even better than he had hoped.

Being a smart man he only bought what he needed and sold what he didn't. Being an overlord wasn't all chaos and fireballs, he ruled his lands and that meant making the hard decisions and other tedious things. Like figuring out ways to have the whores earn their keep. Having them engage in prostitution wasn't an option, as there was no one else around to buy their services. In this area the only way to make money was off the land, and that meant hunting, fishing, mining, farming and logging. So that's what he assigned them. He had serious doubts that they'd have the skills needed for those jobs, but at least he had the tools they needed.

Jessie, Cassidy and Charmcaster were put in with the rest of the women and were also allowed to leave once the debts were worked off. The other women weren't too eager to have some of their former tormentors on board, but they weren't about to go against Darkblade's commands.

The orb that came was one that endowed the user with healing abilities when eaten. And with the sorceress's magic staff added in, Rui became a powerful white mage. The first thing she did was heal Wes and then Darkblade. She even fixed all his old injuries and he regained his mobility. Then she set out to restore the beaten down, worn out bodies of the slave girls. The women had been through so much that their bodies were scarred and mutilated and their holes were gaping. She healed every inch of them. She even restored their holes to virgin tightness. Not an easy thing to do considering you could hide a boat in some of them.

Shira took charge of the ones who were going to be hunters. She knew her expertise was best used there. Wes knew a bit about fishing and helped them get started. Darkblade gave them instructions on the basics of everything else. The girls all got to work. They took the carts that were used to transport all the stolen goods so they could ship things around and each group headed off to where they were stationed.

The fishermen ran into a snag. They didn't have any boats, so they could only go after the fish by the shore. And those ones were far too small. They'd have to wait until something was built or acquired before they could go after the bigger fish.

The farmers and miners were able to figure out and get the hang of what they had to do, thanks to their instructions. But they soon found themselves working harder than they ever had before. Some of them wanted to go back to being sex slaves. Except for Jessie, she put entire teams of professional miners to shame, and she wasn't even trying that hard.

The loggers got off to a pretty good start. They tied ropes high up on trees, then a few of them would cut them down as the rest pulled on the ropes to ensure they'd fall where they wanted. Several trees in and they had gained some skills and a lot of confidence. But when they tried to load the fallen trees up they discovered how heavy they were. The entire lot of them exhausted themselves loading up the first tree. They had no idea how they'd move the rest of them.

The hunters proved themselves to be incompetent amateurs. They couldn't do anything right and most of them didn't even have the guts to go through with killing an animal. Shira was driven to her wit's end.

After a few hours Darkblade made his rounds to check how things were going. Things went about as well as he expected, which were not as he'd hoped. The farmers and miners had worked themselves to the point they couldn't stay awake, yet they had barely made any progress. He was pretty annoyed about that and roared at them to get back to work. The fishermen hadn't caught a thing yet, as all the fish were out of their reach. So he brought them with him as he left to check on the loggers, thinking there could've been a pond or something near there where the fish would be biting. And if not they'd just use the cut down trees to build some rafts.

The loggers had done a decent enough job cutting the trees down, but they couldn't figure out what to do next. So when he came they started pleading for help. He quickly pointed that they should've cut the branches off and cut the logs into sections before trying to load them up. He also added that a crane would be needed to move the heavy ones and he'd order a couple when he got back. He then ordered the fishermen to help them and then take a bunch of the logs down to the beach and start building rafts.

Things went on like that for a while, but they all gradually improved. The hunters went from being the biggest screw-ups to bringing in the most money. The fur pelts they acquired not only sold well, they even used them to make them new clothes.

Wes couldn't use any pokemon, but his skills with a blade were more than enough to get through the weaker dungeons. And with Rui and Charmcaster backing him up, he was now back in the game and earning his position by Darkblade's side. He travelled around raiding dungeons, stealing and selling things, and looking out for anything that could involve, threaten, or benefit the Overlord.

Shira took a liking to Wes and tried to claim him as her husband, but Rui and Charmcaster kept getting in the way. It seemed the only thing those two could agree on was not to let another woman steal Wes from them.

.

While most people chose not to bother with the Overlord, as he was in an out of the way area and not yet doing anything that would warrant or even slightly provoke any interference, there were a few self-proclaimed heroes that wanted to take him down. Not for anything he had done, but for the fame and glory that would come with it. Luckily these heroes were few and far between, and mostly too stupid to have any chance of success. He dealt with them easily and sometimes got a fancy weapon or some new armour in the process. Before long he was wearing a new suit of armour that, while not that high quality, was far better than his previous armour.

Little did he know there was a much larger and more dangerous group ready to attack him. And unlike all the others they actually had a real reason. They were a primitive tribe of savages who lived on the other side of the nearby forest. The forest was their source of food and everything else. Now that the Overlord was hunting down the animals, things had become harder. If they let it continue their lifestyles would be threatened.

All the men of that village gathered their weapons and set off. They would not waste time and energy trying to reason. They would go in, catch them by surprise, slaughter everyone, and then hang their carcasses up where everyone could see them so others would think twice about messing with them and their lands.

They traversed the forest quickly until they ran into Shira's group. They attacked without warning and the girls were forced to run or die. Shira and a couple others made a fighting retreat to provide some cover, but these men were vicious and there were a lot of them. The girls would've all been wiped out if not for a large, angry bear.

They were able to reach the loggers and warn them about the incoming threat. Then they made a beeline to the castle. They could only hope nothing would happen to the others.

When Darkblade saw the girls running to the castle he knew something was up. For him that meant only one thing. Someone was coming to kill him. He summoned a horde of Browns and prepared to meet the threat at the gate.

As the girls rushed through the castle gates an army of savages charged out of the forest. Not knowing how strong they were he shut the gates to keep them out, then readied his weapons. They started crawling up the wall and he started blasting the crowd with his cannon. Each explosion took out a bunch of them. He kept at it until they neared the top. Then he stopped long enough to put his minions on guard markers so they would attack everyone who climbed up. The only ones who weren't struck down as they climbed up were the ones too far away. Those ones reached the top and then charged at him. He pulled out his axe and cut them down with ease. They were no match for him.

When he ran out of ammo, he switched to bombs. Their numbers were dropping and were getting nowhere, so they pulled back for time being. Seeing them retreat, he got an idea. He opened the gate and a couple seconds later tossed the bodies of three of their warriors over the side, making it look like they got the gate open at the cost of their lives.

Seeing that the army of savages charged back in. They went through the gate and into the courtyard. Then the gate was shut behind them, trapping them inside. He would leave no survivors.

They threw down barrels of oil that shattered on impact and doused them. A couple of them were killed when they were hit by the barrels. They thought that crushing them with barrels was the point of it, so getting set on fire caught them off guard.

Flames spread and panic ensued. Darkblade and his minions struck hard and fast at one small group of them after another. They chipped and hacked away at their numbers and the minions stole their weapons. By the time they were away from the flames and reassembled, they were down to but a fraction of their numbers. They couldn't believe how dangerous this guy was. They realized their only chance was if they all attacked him at once.

They got up onto the castle wall where he was and charged at him. He readied his minions and stood his ground. Spears, axes and knives met flesh as the savages clashed against the minions. The savages realized too late that in that extremely narrow battlefield, they could only get in a very small number of their men at a time, while the smaller minions had all the room they needed. Add in their seemingly unstoppable leader and things weren't going as they wanted. They tried to fall back to a more open area, but their path was suddenly blocked by Shira and every girl in the castle, who were now all armed to the teeth.

Boxed in and being attacked on both sides, the savages' war on the Overlord was reduced to a struggle for survival. A few of the women and a bunch of the minions had died and the rest were injured. None more so than Shira, as she wasn't going to survive much longer. Darkblade's new armour was heavily damaged, but he was otherwise fine. But the savages were all dead. The Overlord had won.

Their moment of victory was suddenly interrupted.

"Master!" someone outside the castle called out.

 **"** **That sounds like Rui."**

Sure enough, Wes and Rui were right outside the castle gates.

 **"** **Oh sure, now they show up after missing out on all the fun. Where were they when we could've used them?"**

His eyes suddenly went wide as he saw what they had with them. They had the Red minions and even the Red hive. He couldn't believe his eyes. They also had a Salamander mamono and a cart full of stuff they had collected, but the Reds were the important thing.

The fires were soon put out and the hive was stored. Wes went into a furious rant when he found out that he missed an entire siege and Rui went around healing everyone's injuries. Shira was mere moments away from death when she saved her.

As they repaired the area and began disposing of the bodies, they found a survivor amongst the savages. Instead of finishing him off, Darkblade took him away to get some answers.


	5. Savage Slaves

Overlord's New World.

Chapter 5: Wrong guy to mess with.

.

.

Screams of pain could be heard from the torture room. While the captured savage was quick to explain who they were and why they were attacking, he wasn't about to betray his entire village by telling the Overlord where it was. So the information was tortured out of him. The savage eventually gave in and told him where his village was. Then Darkblade finished him off.

Like the Browns, the Reds were taken in by a mamono. But this one was a Salamander named Levy. Wes found her and upon learning that he was working for the Overlord she agreed to join him. She packed up all her things, which somehow included both the steel and durium smelters, and they returned to the castle. They quickened their pace when they saw the smoke, but they were too late to help.

Everything was gathered up. The Overlord, his minions, his allies and some of the slave girls were going to march on the village and destroy it. He wouldn't forgive them for the attack and he certainly wouldn't allow them to recover their strength and try again. They may have had better reasons for attacking than everyone else he fought against, but that didn't mean he'd ignore a serious threat to his kingdom. They needed to be wiped out and he had to do it fast before they recovered from their failed attack.

Things were made in preparation for battle. Darkblade got some new Durium armour, Wes got a new leather jacket that had steel plates hidden within it, Rui got a Dragon Weave robe, Shira and Levy turned down the new equipment, and the slave girls and the minions got to equip whatever weapons and armour they could find or make. He wasn't sure how well the jack-o-lantern would work as a helmet, but the minion wanted it, so he didn't say anything.

Not knowing what they'd be faced with, they made some larger, mechanized weapons. There were several made to fire arrows in rapid succession, a couple made to tear down walls, and even a catapult.

Once they were all fully rested and equipped for battle, they set out. Their animals carried them and towed their weapons. Darkblade rode a dragon as they made their way through the forest, demolishing everything as they forged a path ahead. About halfway through the forest they sent out scouts to get the exact location of the village. Once they had it they slightly altered their course and headed straight to it.

The village was completely surrounded by a large wooden wall. They strategically positioned their weapons and prepared to attack. As they did that some lookouts spotted them and raised an alarm.

The gates to the village were barred shut and they heard people running around inside. The catapult was the same design as the one in 'Overlord 2', so ten minions were all that was needed to operate it and it had devastating power. The arrow launchers were crank operated, more powerful than crossbows, and a great deal faster than regular bows. They could mow down groups of enemies with ease. They also had a pair of ballistas.

The villagers didn't make a move to come out and attack them while they were still setting things up. Instead it seemed they were preparing their defences.

The Overlord took control of the catapult and began the assault. The boulders flew through the air and obliterated everything they hit. The village was mostly just huts, but before he was done it was mostly just wreckage. They fired the ballistas and the bolts pierced and stuck into the wall. Ropes were already attached to the bolts and the other ends were put on large beasts. The beasts pulled until the wall came down and before the dust settled they unleashed a hail of arrows to shoot down everyone who tried to rush out at them.

They stormed the village and the battle was over almost instantly. The only ones there were women, children, and a few men who were in no shape to fight. As it turned out, every able-bodied man in the village left to fight him. They didn't even leave a small group as a contingency in case things took a turn for the worst.

The survivors were all thrown into cages and the village was looted. Everything of value was rounded up, everything else was thrown onto a pile and set on fire. There were a few good things in there that they were glad to get their hands on, but it was mostly just junk.

They were about to leave when they suddenly decided to check the area surrounding the village. They didn't regret that as they soon found two spell stones and the Tower Heart. They had it just sitting out in the open and were using it to grow crops. The Overlord couldn't believe his luck.

Everything and everyone was loaded up and taken back to the castle. Once everything was unloaded the Overlord announced to the girls that because they assisted in locating the missing Heart, their debt was now repaid and they were free to go. He even let them take some supplies and gave them a couple wagons and beasts to pull them. Some of them chose to stay and the ones that didn't had the feeling they'd be coming back.

Now he had to deal with his latest problem. The prisoners of war. He couldn't just let them go, they had already proven themselves to be a threat and he wasn't going to have a repeat performance. The question was how to deal with them? He had already crushed them, but that didn't mean they couldn't recover. He had to either finish them off or scatter them so they could never get back on their feet.

After a while he remembered that there was a slave market. As long as they were sold off and scattered out, it'd be enough to end them.

With the chief and all the warriors dead, the rest of them turned to his daughter Pocahontas for leadership. She begged, pleaded and offered herself up to the Overlord to get him to release her people. It was only after she became his personal sex slave that she got any mercy out of him.

The children were released in small groups of no more than five, then cast out and forced to fend for themselves. Their survival and well-being would depend on their own actions from then on. As they left he warned them that if any of them grew up on a quest for vengeance, he'd hunt down and slaughter every last one of them.

The last of the men were executed and their bodies were burned.

The Overlord took all the women to the slave market and sold them off individually. He made a fortune and the Tenchi tribe, as they called themselves, were now nothing more than a reason not to cross him.

With the Castle Heart now in place, the Overlord could open up waypoint gates anywhere he travelled, allowing him to teleport to places he'd already been. It also helped him regain some power. He now had the Manipulation and Lightning Strike spells. The Lightning Strike spell could fire a bolt of lightning from his hand and it could strike accurately and with deadly force. The Manipulation spell could turn objects into darker, twisted versions of themselves. The abilities of transformed objects were usually vastly improved on, but if the object is powerful enough already it'll just come out looking cooler. Darkblade was glad to get it back.

 **"** **Wes, get over here and give me that stealing gizmo of yours."**

Wes handed the broken snag machine to him and he used his new Manipulation spell to transform it. While it used to look like an irregular jacket sleeve, it now looked like a demonic arm, complete with claw-like fingers and an eyeball-like jewel on the back of the hand.

 **"** **There, now it should be better than ever."**

Wes put it on. It looked nothing like it used to and made him look like he was part demon.

 **"** **The old one could only steal pokemon, but this one can do a lot more. You can capture almost any life-form with this. Not just pokemon, but people and monsters too. And while it used to be powered by technology and use balls, it's now powered by magic and captures them in jewels. Any jewels. Anything captured in these jewels will submit to your will and obey you. It also has built-in weapons you can use to battle or subdue others. With this powerful device you can help me build an army to defend this land. But it'll be a while before you can depend on me for the jewels."**

Wes was thrilled. This was better than he ever thought possible. The snag machine had become a device straight out of his fantasies. Rui on the other hand, wasn't so enthusiastic. She didn't say anything, but she didn't like the thought of capturing and enslaving people at random just to build up his forces.

 **"** **And if you can find anything else you think the spell would work well with, bring it to the castle."**

Meanwhile news about the Overlord's victory over the savages was seen in the newspapers. More people who considered themselves a force for justice wanted to take him down, while many more thought he had crossed the line and the world needed to be rid of him.

But some others saw his value and potential, and thought about what they could gain from joining him. While many others would show mercy to defeated enemies and let them go to try it again later, this man knew enough to wipe them out and end their threats once and for all. He wasn't going to win a goody two-shoes popularity contest, but he was clearly a smarter ruler than the kings who were trying to peacefully negotiate with bandits, killers, slavers, and even wild animals that were threatening their kingdoms. They knew very little about this Overlord, yet they could already tell he knew more about running a kingdom than many of the kings they were living under.

People who were evil, ruthless, greedy, or just wanted a better life, all considered offering up their services to this new overlord. Some of them decided to act fast and escape their current predicaments. Others wanted to wait and see what else he'd do before deciding.

Meanwhile Levy had fallen in love. The Overlord was almost everything she had ever dreamed of. He was a powerful, unstoppable warrior, he was a mega hunk, everything about him turned her on, and according to Jessie and Cassidy he could continue fucking for hours on end. If the two girls had remained his fuck toys, they'd be permanently mind broken in no time. If they even managed to survive it.

Rather than trying to seduce him, she instead challenged him to a fight. Her kind tended to get aroused from battle and she was hoping it would be enough to send her over the edge.

They met in the courtyard and both had swords. Darkblade was eager to use his mobility in combat again, so instead of heavy metal armour, he wore leather and his face-concealing hood.

She rushed at him and he jumped over her, stepped on her head, and sent her crashing to the ground. She got right back up and slashed at him. He parried her strikes with ease. So she quickened her pace and tried attacking from different angles. Each time he overcame her. And each time the flames on her tail grew wilder and more intense.

After a while he decided to finish it. With one powerful strike he knocked the sword out of her hands and sent it flying. Before she recovered from the shock, he knocked her off her feet, stepped on her, and held his blade in front of her face. She was so turned on she almost creamed herself.

 **"** **If you're ready to surrender, take your top off and wave it in the air,"** he said with a smirk.

"God I love you!"

She tore off her bikini-like top, then her panties, and then she removed everything else. Then she spread her legs and waved her clothes in the air, deliberately shaking her tits as much as possible in the process.

He smiled and picked her up.

 **"** **I think I'll go enjoy what I've won in this fight."**

"Please do master."

A minute later they were in his room, lips locked in a furious make-out session as they removed his clothes. When his pants came down his rod popped up. She dropped to her knees, took it in her mouth and began sucking on it as he sat down. He placed his hand on her head and guided it lower, forcing her to take his rod deeper down her throat.

After a couple minutes she pulled it out and climbed onto him. Then she slid herself onto his rod and began humping. He grabbed her tits with passionate fury and was rough enough that the line between orgasmic pleasure and unbearable pain felt like it was being used as a jump-rope. One second she was about to beg him to stop because it hurt, and the next she almost passed out from the pleasure. Their sexual endeavour lasted even longer than she'd hoped. She didn't know how many times he shot his load into her, but she did know it was too much for her to handle. His final load caused her to fall limp and lose consciousness.

Realizing that was the end of it, he pulled out and thought about calling in the slave girls to finish him off. And Pocahontas seemed like a good one to start with.


	6. Sightseeing

Overlord's New World.

Chapter 6: Sightseeing.

.

.

Overlord Darkblade rode off on the fastest animal he could get his hands on. A wolf, bigger than the average horse. He could now open waypoint gates to other lands and teleport there at will. But he had to travel there before they could open. That meant he had a lot of travelling to do as he needed gates in a whole series of locations.

Using his map he identified every location that he thought could use a waypoint gate. Whether it be a place he wanted to take over in the future, one where he could simply buy and sell things, or simply a good rest stop on the way to another area. This tended to upset the locals as they didn't know what one it was going to be.

A couple of towns he visited were adjacent to a dungeon and all the locals figured he wanted to take it over, and that meant taking over their town. The same went for the places that had something to offer via conquest. Even the ones that would be more useful as allies, or would clearly gain him nothing feared he was about to attack. So much so that they began to plot ways to take him down.

Darkblade had travelled far and opened up a bunch of new gates. It didn't involve any fighting, rather he just rode from one location to another without any conflict. He opened up gates near towns, dungeons, a mine, and a cliff in view of the place he wanted more than any other. The castle of dark illusions. It was a giant castle floating in the sky. The only way to reach it was to fly, and even then it had a barrier surrounding it. Within that castle was an army of monsters, mostly undead monsters, all of which gained a power boost by being in that castle, and it was ruled by the king of ghosts. It was almost impossible to attack, and it made the perfect place for a man like him to rule from.

But until he found a way to get there, there was no point in worrying about it. That gate was to aid in a possible future target and give easy access to the area. Of course it'd be a long time before he'd need it.

As he continued his trek, he was soon met by a group of poorly armed, badly dressed men. They attacked him and were all killed with ease. He didn't know what was up with them and passed them off as a group of last rate starving thieves.

He failed to notice the witnesses who were hiding nearby and rode off. They headed straight for different places and started spreading rumours. They told everyone they came across about how the new Overlord attacked and murdered a group of innocent men. None of the stories were true and no two stories were the same but they got the effects they wanted. And the pile of dead bodies backed those stories up. More and more people were turning against the new Overlord. None of them found out that the dead men were a bunch of drunken idiots who were hired to assassinate him and were told that he'd be easy to kill while he was without backup and away from his source of power.

Little did they know, Overlord Darkblade didn't care about stuff like that. Good reputations had far more benefits, but they were hard to get and easy to lose. Bad reputations were easy to get and hard to lose. And because he was an evil overlord, he knew no matter what he did, he'd always have a bad rep. He also knew people were going to be spreading rumours to turn others against him. That sort of thing followed anyone with any kind of fame. But unlike those who followed the lighter path, the inevitable bad rep wouldn't be as damaging to him. Any alliances he formed would secure business alliances. And any attacks he suffered would only give him another excuse to build up his forces.

As he kept on going, the people got agitated. Some of them wanted to take him down themselves, others wanted to hire some powerful warriors to do it. But seeing as he was currently going from one place to another, and only stopping to grab some loot left lying around, there was little point in trying to do anything as he would be gone before they'd be prepared to try anything. (Which suited them just fine.)

The places he was heading towards were desert and jungle areas. The areas were far apart, so he had to teleport to cover both directions. Once he got the areas in sight he decided to call it quits for the night and continue his journey tomorrow. So he returned to his castle for some rest.

He was on the verge of retiring to his bed for the night, along with Levy and Pocahontas, when he noticed something come through the portal and enter the castle grounds. It was Link and Midna from Twilight Princess in his wolf form. (Because who else uses those portals?)

Link had been hired to play the hero and get rid of the evil overlord. Unlike all the previous heroes, Link wanted proof of his evil deeds before jumping to wild conclusions and attacking him over an excuse someone else made up. Finding out that he had slaughtered, enslaved and sold off an entire tribe who crossed him, and was now opening waypoint gates to places he was more than likely targeting for conquest, was more than enough to convince him. So he came to the castle to take him out.

After finding out a portal opened up at that castle, they teleported right there to get this done as quickly as possible. They thought it would be just another easy quest. Get in, kill some guys, steal some stuff, take out the leader, get a prize for the effort. They'd done it plenty of times before and had more than earned the right to be cocky.

Overlord Darkblade saw them teleport in and run off. Not wasting any time, he threw a rock at a gong that signalled there was an intruder. Then he summoned his minions and rushed off to meet him.

Link turned back to human and started exploring the castle. He was a little disappointed with the lack of treasure chests and pots, but what he really took notice of was the lack of opposition. He was roaming the castle and had yet to see anyone in it.

Meanwhile the Overlord was putting his plan to take Link down into action. He had informed the others about it and they were already acting.

Link entered into a room and finally found a treasure chest. Inside it was a headband with a jewel that caused him to fall asleep when he tried it on. And the effects were strong enough to affect Midna as well. It was a simple trap, but the Overlord wasn't surprised that it worked. He had heard enough about guys like Link to know that them opening up chests and using whatever's inside was how they operated. Exploiting that was simple and easy.

 **"** **He's down. Loot him quickly, but don't wake him up,"** said the Overlord.

They stole everything he had as the Overlord moved in for the killing blow. But the guy was so fully loaded with all kinds of weapons and gear that it took a while. Then the Overlord pulled out a sorcerer's spell stone and used it on Link.

Link glowed for a second, then he was suddenly turned into a trophy-like statue. (The same one from Smash Bros.)

"What just happened?"

"Why didn't you just kill him?"

 **"** **Guys like this can get another chance at life. Once they're dealt a killing blow they can live again by respawning in their homes, or some other place. Minus a couple things they had on them and a chunk of their bank account. Making them extremely hard to beat via killing them. However capturing and imprisoning them is another story. If you can get them in a trap without killing them, all they can do is wait to be rescued, or try to escape on their own,"** Darkblade explained.

"So you beat him?"

 **"** **Yeah. I was kinda expecting him to do better than this though."**

"That was a little anticlimactic."

"So what are you gonna do with him now?"

 **"** **I'm still thinking about that. I can't just destroy him, he'll come right back again tomorrow and wise up to my traps. And if I keep him here, his friends are likely to launch a rescue mission and everything can quickly take a turn for the worst. I'll need to come out with a different solution."**

After reaching his decision they got to work. Soon he was on his way. He teleported to one of the towns he had visited and headed off. He rode towards a place he wasn't planning on going to for a while, taking the Link trophy with him.

The trip took all night and then he had a mountain to climb. The mountain was full of vicious monsters and he slaughtered all who approached him. He noticed he was being followed so he didn't waste time. When he made it to the cliffs he paused to take in the view. Below him was a vast forest filled with some of the most dangerous monsters there were. It was an area that had yet to be tamed and no one dared to even go near there yet.

He attached one end of a chain to a large rock and the other end to the Link trophy. Then he picked them both up and threw them over the cliff. They crashed into the middle of a lake and sank to the bottom. The trophy would've sunk anyway, the rock was just to make it harder to get it out again.

With his task completed, he opened up a gate and returned to his castle.

 **"** **It is done."**

"It seems kinda cruel and underhanded to me," said Rui.

 **"** **Yeah, but if making a replica Link trophy and throwing it into a place no-one can get to means there's a mountainload of people I don't have to deal with, then so be it. If he has any hero friends, they'll waste time, energy, money, resources and lives trying to get him back. Instead of finding a new swordsman or something like that. And if they ever get to it, they'll realize too late that they've been had and their efforts were all for nothing."**

"That actually sounds pretty crafty. I'm surprised you thought of it," said Shira.

 **"** **Overlording 101: Never bait a trap with actual bait. I think this falls under that category,"** the Overlord said.

"Nice."

 **"** **Yeah, and I thought up something else while I was out. Where's his bag of rupees?"**

"Right here."

Rui handed him the bag of rupees that had thousands of rupees inside it. Then Darkblade handed it to Wes.

 **"** **Rupees aren't worth much, but they're still jewels. So they should work fine with your device and do us more good in your hands. And given how many there are, I'd say you got enough to build us an army."**

"Nice," Wes said with a smile.

.

The next few days were spent travelling. He continued his journey towards the jungle and desert areas, making stops at the worthwhile areas along the way. He even found some new recruits.

The first one was a beast-like man called Sabretooth. (X-men.) The Overlord watched him in action as he took on a group of well-armed foes and wiped them out with ease. Afterwards he approached him and after some friendly chitchat the Overlord hired Sabretooth and sent him to the castle.

The second one looked like a fairly normal boy, (apart from his outfit and spiky blue hair,) but he was fighting off an entire group of monsters on his own. Despite going into battle while not in the best shape and armed only with a short sword and a buckler shield, he was still not only holding his own, but beating them. His skills looked to be self taught, but was vicious in battle and effective enough at it to overcome their efforts to take him down.

The Overlord watched the kid fight the monsters until their numbers caught up with him and they struck him down and knocked him out. They were about to finish him off when the Overlord stepped in and slaughtered them. Seeing the kid's obvious potential, he decided to add him to his forces.

As he carried him off he heard a girl cry out. He turned to see a little girl, smaller than the boy, bandaged up and carrying a cat and with a large bird on her shoulder. He realized that the boy was protecting her, so he took them both. He sent them to the castle with a note.

 _'_ _The boy was able to fight an entire horde of monsters on his own, without any powers, notable training or decent weapons. He has great potential. His girlfriend is just his eye candy.'_

"Nice. Doesn't say whether or not he's for me though," said Shira.

The next one he met was a teenager who shot flames out of his fists and fought with a sword that split into two swords. He was called Zuko, (Avatar the last Airbender) and he attacking a group of travellers to steal their stuff. They were all armed, they had him out numbered over twenty to one, and yet he was dominating over them. He took them all down and made off with everything he could carry without being slowed down.

The Overlord took the rest of the loot and went after him. Offering him a job and a position in his forces didn't appeal to Zuko at all. But giving him a chance to rise to glory certainly did. Soon Zuko, along with the loot they had stolen was sent back to the castle.

.

The Overlord finally made it to the desert and jungle areas. Those places were home to tombs and temples, loaded with all kinds of treasure. Gold, jewels, magical objects, ancient weapons, they may have been well guarded and hard to get to, but the payoff was usually more than worth it.

He returned to his castle to prepare a fast way of crossing the desert. Then he was called over to the wall. There was an entire army on horseback rushing straight to them. Looking through a telescope, he saw them clearly. They were all female, rode demonic horses, had a barbarian-like appearance, and had glowing red eyes and demonic auras surrounding them. All were equipped for battle, but they had a random mix of weapons and armour. Some had thick metal armour, some had bone armour, some had leather armour, some wore no armour. With them were a number of women who had been taken prisoner and put into cages.

It looked like they were about to attack, so the Overlord ordered his forces to pack up everything and prepare to flee through the portal. He knew how strong his forces were and they weren't ready to fight an army like that. Trying to do so was suicidal and foolhardy. If these guys attacked their only option would be to flee.

The horde came to a stop and one individual approached the gate. Seeing as how they weren't attacking, the Overlord went down to meet her.

"Hello. Are you the new overlord?"

 **"** **Yes I am. And you are?"**

"My name is Sheena, and we are the Wild Hunt. When this new world was made we lost everything we had and since then we've been wandering aimlessly from one dead end to another. We need someone to lead us and bring us back to our former glory. So we sought you out. We want you to restore us back to how we once were. And in exchange; you'll get our services, our loyalty, a large part of our plunder, and all the sluts we captured and enslaved on our way here."

 **"** **I'll be right back."**

He rushed off to talk to Shira and Levy. Shira didn't know much about the Wild Hunt, but Levy knew all about them.

 **"** **If what they're saying is true, I'll gladly take them in. I need a force like them. But if that's just something they made up to get me to lower my guard and open the gate, so they can have an easier time wiping us out and looting the place, then no,"** he said.

"They aren't known to try stuff like that. Usually they charge in, tear through everything and everyone in their way, take everything and everyone they want, then charge back out so they can enjoy their plunder. They've never tried a battle strategy that involves deception and lies. In fact, they're not big on using any strategy. They'll try to catch their targets off guard, or they'll try to outflank them, but not only have I never heard of them lying to get an edge, I've never even heard of them having any kind of conversation with the guys they're attacking."

 **"** **Really? Then they're either serious or they're trying something new."**

He paused to think it over. He still wasn't sure if he could trust them, but he really needed them on his side. So he returned to the gate with his decision. There he saw something that surprised him.

Sheena was holding up a busty elf girl. She had been stripped naked, then tied up and gagged with her own clothing. Sheena was trying as hard as she could to tempt the Overlord into agreeing. She displayed the girl's luscious and fully exposed body and shook her tits. Sheena was more than willing to strip naked and offer herself up to sweeten the deal.

 **"** **If everything you said is true, then yes, you are all more than welcome here. As long as you don't betray me or turn against me,"** said the Overlord.

She couldn't hold back her excitement. They had just gone through the worst times of their lives and were on the verge of giving up, then their last hope had agreed to everything.

.

.

.

Author's Note: If you're wondering about the Wild Hunt, or any other monster girls, you can check them out on my DeviantArt page. I also go by PirateRaider there.


	7. Wild Hunt, pyramids, & alien slaves

Overlord's New World.

Chapter 7: Wild Hunt, pyramids, & alien slaves.

.

.

When the Wild Hunt were welcomed in, they were so excited that they started celebrating. They handed over their loot and all the elf girls they had captured.

The Overlord had never been a fan of the elves, so seeing them enslaved wasn't an unpleasant sight. They lived for hundreds, if not thousands of years and did nothing with all that time. They never tried to learn anything, never tried to accomplish anything, never tried to improve themselves or their lives, and they rarely even stayed in shape. All they ever did was hang out in forests, singing and dancing, and whine like babies whenever something they didn't like happened. And if that wasn't enough they were extremely racist and arrogant, looking down on everyone and everything else like they were cockroaches that needed to be crushed. If anyone was born into their villages who wasn't exactly like everyone else, they'd shun them and cast them out. They had started wars with humans and other races in the past, lost, and were given mercy they didn't deserve. Then they declared themselves the victims and raised their kids to be even angrier about it and more racist than they were. The only elves who had anything redeemable about them were never part of their society. Normally the only good thing that could be said about them was that their women were beautiful and had some of the tightest pussies out there.

Unfortunately the captured slaves consisted of more than just elves. Almost a quarter of them were huldras. Huldras were a type of monster girl that looked human, but had the tail of either a cow or a fox, and from the back it could be seen that they were hollow like an old tree trunk. They were nudists, exhibitionists, they lived in forests, and quite often they tried to fuck any guy who caught their eye. Not through rape, but through seduction. As a whole the race did nothing to justify being enslaved. They had always been a favourite target of the wild hunt because they were weak, easy to capture, and quick to submit.

When the Overlord offered them freedom from slavery and a safe place to call home in exchange for their loyalty, they not only agreed quickly, they saw him as their saviour. The elves on the other hand were either put into cages or put to work.

Soon there was a party in full swing as the Wild Hunt were extremely happy and eager to show their appreciation. Not to mention their sexy bodies and bountiful boobs. Before long the party turned into an orgy. Every guy was soon having sex with several girls at once, and the wild hunt girls who failed to get a man to ride resorted to raping the captive elf girls.

Overlord Darkblade was soon having wild sex with Sheena, Lulu the sexy elf girl she presented him, Levy, Pocahontas, two more Wild hunt girls, another elf, and a pair of busty huldras.

The girls couldn't believe it when the Overlord had fucked all of them into submission and he looked like he could still go for a few more rounds.

 **"** **That was wonderful girls, but it looks like you've had enough,"** he said.

"It's about bloody time!"

"How can you outlast all of us combined and still not be tired?"

 **"** **Comes with being an Overlord."**

"We're gonna die at this rate."

 **"** **You know, something seems off about you. You seem a bit different from the other elves,"** he said to Lulu.

"That's because I'm not a forest elf. I'm a Wood-Wife. Me and my sisters were captured by her a while ago."

 **"** **Really?"**

"Yeah, I went there alone and nabbed all three of them easy," said Sheena. "Wood-Wives are easy targets and poor challenges, but they do make wonderful slaves."

 **"** **The lifestyles of the elves mean they usually deserve the punishments they're dealt. But Wood-Wives are another story. They've never done anything to deserve that kind of punishment, and they tend to help out hunters and travellers. And they pay anyone who helps them out with bags of wood chips that turn to gold. The world could use more of them."**

 _'_ _Oh crap,'_ Sheena thought. _'_ _If he's a fan of Wood-Wives then I've blown our chances of getting his cock! I mean his help!'_

 **"** **Sheena, I'm not gonna hold that against you, but I will insist you stop enslaving them. Well… unless they're with elves or near an elf village when you nab them. It can be really hard to tell them apart."**

"Fair enough."

"Thank you my lord."

Lulu smiled as she drifted off to sleep. Then cried out as Darkblade's dick was shoved into her pussy again.

 **"** **If you want to show your gratitude, this is the way to do it,"** he said as he proceeded to pound away at her pussy.

The next day very few were looking refreshed, all the others were still exhausted. No one was spared from the massive orgy and every guy had to deal with an entire group of horny women reverse gangbanging them. Shira finally got her hands on Wes by getting some of the newcomers to team up with her. Overlord Darkblade and Sabretooth were the only men able to keep going longer than their women. They went out to fuck some more girls and it somehow turned into a competition to see who could satisfy the most and last the longest. It was the greatest competition of their lives and they enjoyed it so much they didn't even care who won.

.

Now that the orgy was over the Overlord had some things to sort out. The Wood-Wives were offered freedom with some simple and easy conditions, but they declined saying the sex was too good for them to leave. As most of the old slave girls had already left after they worked off their debt, the jobs they were doing were now vacant. So those jobs were given to the elf slaves and the job of guarding and monitoring them went to anyone who wanted to get paid for an easy job.

The Wild hunt joined the minions as part of Darkblade's army. They became the cavalry and supplied him with the force he needed. Teleporting them all to strike at one place after another was currently out of the question, as the waypoint gates could only teleport a couple people at a time, but their horses could move so fast that it didn't matter too much.

Speaking of horses, Sheena supplied the Overlord with the finest they had. Thunder was bigger, stronger and faster than the rest. Capable of traversing great distances faster than any other living creature out there. And his especially demonic appearance made for an ideal ride for the Overlord.

With his new ride he was able to traverse the desert alongside Sheena and reach his target destination quickly. It was a dungeon in the form of a pyramid. It was no secret that ancient style dungeons tended to have loads of treasure and magical objects, making them prime targets for many. The only problems were the far off locations, the excessive amounts of traps and monsters, and the weapons found in there were better off as scrap metal and firewood. Others had already tried to conquer it, but with no success.

He opened up a waypoint gate at the base of the pyramid, then called forth his minions. A few of his allies decided to come along. They searched the pyramid for an entrance and found it at the top. That made sense as it meant that the floors would be getting bigger and bigger as they progressed.

The team consisted of Overlord Darkblade, Sheena, a group of minions, and the two kids he found, Tyson and Kyra. The pyramid itself looked to be a shifting dungeon. The first floor was nothing more than an entrance, and the next few floors were small and easy.

After that things got a bit harder. Monsters became more and more plentiful, and they kept getting stronger and stronger. Throughout the pyramid most of the monsters were from Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy, and the remaining ones were Redeads from LOZ and mummies.

The Overlord's forces tore through them and stole everything that wasn't nailed down. They ventured through the pyramid and soon found themselves loaded up with more than they bargained for. Luckily halfway down the pyramid they were able to open a door to the outside and send their loot back to the castle, and then resume where they exited from. They sent their loot back to the castle and went back to work clearing the dungeon. The next exit was on the ground floor, but because the floors were continuously getting bigger, they also ended up with more stuff. To their surprise there were still a few floors underneath that before they met the boss.

When they got to the final boss room there were huge bones scattered everywhere. As they were looking around the bones all got up and flew together, forming the skeleton of a giant bull-like creature.

The creature charged and attacked with blinding speed. It ran them down and they got trampled. Right from the get-go it was fast, overpowered and dominating. They tried attacking it all over to find its weak spot, but all they managed to do was make a few cracks. The Overlord jumped to the side as it ran by and struck its leg. He did that three times before it broke. The creature fell down, then got back up and continued his attack. Only now he was moving slower due to his missing limb.

It was then that the Overlord figured him out. While some boss monsters go the entire battle with their strength at a continuous rate, others start off weak but get stronger and stronger as more damage is done to them. But this one was a reversal of that. It starts off nearly unstoppable, but it gets weaker as it suffers damage.

They focused their attacks on its limbs, eventually destroying them. Once it was immobilized they all started beating on it. Soon the bones started exploding and the skull was sent flying.

But it didn't come down.

Instead it shook, roared, and started attacking again. This time it moved by hovering and breathed fire. Luckily it didn't need too many more hits before it was destroyed.

With the boss defeated they received a reward of gold, and an item orb. The Overlord tapped it and a description came up. It was a room-sized device that he had never heard of.

.

Once they returned to the castle they set the device up. It was one part of a multi-part system. It was made to hold magic statues and channel their power to their owner. Unfortunately it had no statues and the two devices that designed and built those statues were separate, making it currently useless.

 **"** **The rest of it might be in some nearby dungeons, so I'm gonna go back and look around,"** said Darkblade.

After a short break he was off. He teleported back and rode his steed across the desert and to search out new dungeons. He managed to find three of them and opened up waypoint gates at each. But rather than entering them he chose to keep searching.

Soon he spotted what was either a poor village in lousy condition, or a very large group of campers. Going in closer to check it out, he saw it was the former. It was a village of twi'lek women and they were in bad shape. Their village was a bunch of tents made from sticks and slightly torn rags, the villagers were clad in nothing more than rag tops and loincloths, many were sprawled out on the ground, having gone too long without food and water to move, and the ones that could move were malnourished and ready to collapse. They were all crying for help, but they couldn't get their voices above a whisper.

He got off his horse and walked in. The twi'lek were a race of aliens with a rainbow of skin colors and two tails coming out of the backs of their heads. But their women were beautiful and had sexy bodies. This was the first time he'd seen any outside of the slave market. A couple of them went over to greet him.

"Hello, who are you?"

 **"** **I am Overlord Darkblade."**

"Please help us. We have no water, no food, and monsters are eating us. Take us in, and we'll all become your slaves," one said as they took their tops off, revealing their breasts.

"Please, we're begging you, make us your slaves," the other said as they removed their loincloths, revealing their vaginas.

They would've done a lot more to seduce him into helping them, but they didn't have the energy to do anything more than show him the goods. He grabbed and fondled their breasts as he pondered his answer.

 **"** **Alright. I'll save you and you'll become my slaves. But I'll require obedience, loyalty and assistance. If you can't handle that I'll rape ya and leave."**

"We'll do all that and much more master. I promise you'll never regret having us."

 **"** **Good."**

He opened up a waypoint gate and soon things were underway. There were over as hundred twi'leks and all were given food and water. They ate and drank until they were revived. Upon finishing they stripped nude and were escorted to the waypoint gate and teleported back to the castle.

While that was happening they gave him everything of value they possessed. Which wasn't much as they tended to sell whatever they could get their hands on for food. But there were a few things left. A map of the desert, several sorcerer's spell stones, a few magic rings, and a locked box.

When the twi'lek arrived at the castle they quickly tried to get settled in by becoming friends with everyone else at the castle. This quickly led to them getting a little too friendly with the guys. Something that really annoyed Rui and Charmcaster as the orgy had already resulted in Wes getting a harem and they weren't happy about it. And they certainly weren't ready to let any more girls into it when he had enough trouble keeping the current girls satisfied.

Overlord Darkblade followed them through and then began choosing which twi'lek girls to add to his harem. He decided he'd add the hottest one of each color to his harem, giving him a rainbow set of sexy alien girls. He checked out the whole lot of them and gathered them up, one after another. He laid claim to a red one, two blue ones, a pink one, an orange one, a green one, a yellow one, one that was milky white, a brown one, a purple one, a tan one, and a dark grey one. And then he added in their current leader Aayla, who had green skin and was quite a looker herself. (The two blues were sisters that couldn't stand being split up, and he didn't think limiting the size of his harem was a good enough reason to break up such a loving family.)

As he escorted the 13 of them to their room, he pried open the locked box and saw there was a small gold orb inside.

 **"** **That's it? You kept one lump of gold locked up like that?"** he said.

"It's called the millennium eye, and it's actually a powerful magical object my lord. It's extremely rare and coveted, and it's worth a fortune. We wanted to sell it, but we were so weak and defenceless that we couldn't risk advertising that we had it," Aayla responded.

 **"** **Millennium eye, huh? I'll have to look it up."**

Soon they were in his chambers with his other slaves and things quickly escalated. In no time some of his slaves were rubbing their nude bodies against his while two of them had his cock sandwiched between their breasts in a double tit-fuck, while the rest danced naked for his amusement as he sat upon his throne.

They tried hard to make sure their dance was both beautiful and erotic, and moved their naked bodies in sensual ways. They considered their efforts to be a success when he began grabbing them and having his way with them. He fucked all of them to the point that they couldn't stay awake.

"It's a good thing you have a harem. If you were a one-woman-man kinda guy, that one woman would've been fucked to death by the second night."

.

With them done he decided to get back to work. And he decided to start with the Millennium Eye. He looked it up and was astounded with what he saw. That tiny trinket was one-of-a-kind, worth a fortune, and had the power to read minds and access the Shadow realm. A rare and valuable item. But what to do with it?

If he tried selling it he could get a fortune and put that to great use. But he'd probably never see it again. He could use it himself and it'd probably pay off more in the long run, but he'd have to sacrifice an eye. On the other hand, the vision in his left eye was getting worse and worse.

After careful thinking, he decided he'd keep it for himself and put it to good use. The eye had a curse on it that ensured only a select few could use it without having their minds destroyed. But his dark powers were more than enough to overtake the curse and make it safe to use. That said, it still hurt like hell when it dissolved his eye as it entered the socket.

The powers of the millennium eye kicked in before the pain stopped. And when he tested it out on his harem, he was not disappointed. Pocahontas wanted him to die a horrible, nightmarish death for what he did to her people, but she knew trying to act on that was foolhardy. The rest of them were loyal and even enjoyed the harem life. The twi'leks were scared of their new master finding out about their past. For them getting attacked and raped by monsters and wild animals was an everyday occurrence that they couldn't stop no matter how hard they tried. Hey feared that if he found out he'd throw them out and look for new girls for his harem that were not experienced at being feral fuck toys.

One thing they were not expecting him to do was have Rui heal the whole lot of them and restore their holes to virgin quality. A decision that elevated him to god-like status in their eyes.


	8. Expanding population

Overlord's New World.

Chapter 8: Expanding population.

.

.

As Overlord Darkblade went back to work, he used his new Millennium eye to scan the minds of everybody in his lands. Turns out pretty much all of them were loyal to him as their current arrangements were mutually beneficial. And the ones that weren't were not about to do anything. For example, the elf slaves wanted him dead, but they knew if they tried anything, they'd fail and be punished for it. And while Rui didn't approve of what was going on, she was in love with Wes, who was loyal to him, so she wasn't going to turn against him unless she could get Wes to join her. Overall things looked pretty good at the moment.

Then the Overlord decided to install fences along his boarders, to make it harder to infiltrate his lands. Before they got started on that, hordes of people started coming in. It wasn't an army charging in for battle, it was a long line of common folk, looking to start new lives in his lands.

Darkblade gathered his forces to meet them all at the gate. With his magic eye he peered into the minds of each and every last one of them and passed judgement on whether or not they would be allowed in. Most of them were honestly trying to start a better life under the rule of a competent man. Those ones were let in. Others however were spies sent there to find any and all exploitable information on the Overlord. They were sent packing. Some were criminals hoping to loot the place. They were sent packing with a warning. And a few of them were assassins out to murder him. Those ones were immediately slaughtered. As were the spies and criminals who refused to leave.

The line moved quickly, but it still took hours before it thinned out enough for him to take breaks and give orders between newcomers. And with the increasing population progress on the fence went faster and faster. The fence was made entirely out of logs and was roughly fifteen feet high. It was made to be sturdy, cheap, and effective.

.

After a while a wagon carrying a guy, a girl, and a lot of cargo came in. The girl was attractive, but somewhat plain. She had black hair in a long braid, bangs, and wore a kimono that extended to her mid-thigh. The guy on the other hand, looked like a freak. He was covered in black and white paint, had some gold things on his ears and chin, wore a labcoat, and had a hat that pointed to the side.

By peering into their minds, Darkblade learned they were Mayuri and Nemu Kurostuchi, the Soul Society's former captain of the department of research and development and his daughter/ creation. The man was the ultimate definition of mad scientist. They fled their home due to a civil war that had erupted, and had come here for safe refuge.

After some talking the Overlord agreed to let them in and allow them to work as his mad scientists. And in exchange they'd give him the treasures they possessed. The most useful of which was the complete world map. This magical map not only included the whole world and every place in it that had ever been discovered, it also told what kind of treasures could be found at each location and automatically updated itself whenever a new place was discovered. A great treasure for that world.

.

With enough of the fence finished and few people in sight, Darkblade decided to call it quits for a while. After all, he was a warrior, a conqueror and a ruler, not a gatekeeper. So he went off, told everyone what was and wasn't allowed, and then let them start building a village before heading off to see his harem.

As he headed inside something flew down and landed in the courtyard. It looked like a cross between a pterodactyl and a plucked chicken. On its back was a scantily clad woman with white hair. She had a sword at her side, but she was dressed like she was going to a sex party that had some kind of warrior theme to it. She had red boots, black stockings that reached her mid-thigh, one red glove, a red shoulder guard, a black belt, a black loincloth, a black bra pad with nothing holding it on, a black collar with a strap that went all the way down and served as her panties, and a golden sword in a red sheath.

As she made her way to the castle, a bunch of minions went out to stop her. She cut them down without any effort or emotion.

"Master! Some half naked chick's shown up in the courtyard and she's killing your minions!" one of the twi'leks yelled.

 **"** **Alright, I'll handle it,"** Darkblade said simply and walked out.

Upon getting a look at her, he liked what he saw, but he wasn't about to let that stop him from killing her if need be. He used his eye to peer into her mind and see what she was up to.

She was Taarna, the Taarakian. A race of legendary warriors that was now on the brink of extinction. She had come for a reason. To find and battle the new Overlord. But it wasn't for revenge or glory. She was the last of her clan and needed to repopulate. But not just any man would do as the father of her children. Her people were powerful warriors and as such, she needed her mate to have the extremely powerful genes of a ruthless, powerful warrior to pass on to the next generation.

She'd been travelling all over in search a worthy man, investigating guys who were rumoured to be skilled, powerful, or even have harems. But so far she'd only been disappointed. The ones with skills rarely had actual combat skills, and the ones that did were skinny and way too goody-goody to be actual warriors. The ones that were said to be powerful weren't relying on their own powers and instead using magic or something else that they acquired. And the ones with harems were an epic disappointment. How any girl could fall for such worthless fools was beyond her. She needed a man who could challenge her in combat, beat her into submission, rape her on the spot, and then force her into slavery. Anything less would be unworthy of her lineage.

Overlord Darkblade smiled. The whole day had been beneficial, but very boring. The urge to get into a fight and have sex had grown to reach the breaking point. Now this hot chick came outta nowhere to sate those desires.

He drew his sword and she stared at him coldly. She figured he was likely an average warrior who hid behind his forces and let others do most of the work, but she hoped she was wrong.

She charged at him and their blades clashed. The impact was thunderous, but Darkblade didn't budge. With one powerful shove he sent her reeling. She quickly regained her footing and dashed to him, then ducked to the side as he struck. She got in one hit to his back, but his armour held and he was fast enough to block the other strikes. She then kept trying to circle around him, but he kept turning and gave her no openings. When he saw an opening he struck at it, but she kept dodging and blocking his attacks.

Taarna was starting to get worn out, but Darkblade could still keep that pace going for quite a while. Deciding the fight had gone on long enough, Darkblade chose to end it. He gave her an opening on his side, and when she struck he grabbed the blade of her sword. Before she could get it free he delivered a kick so powerful that it sent her flying and crashing into the wall. He threw the sword away and rushed over while she was still stunned and dazed. Then he started beating on her until she surrendered.

After that she was compliant as he removed her glove and shoulder guard, then tied her arms behind her back. With her surrendered and her arms secured, he tore off the rest of her skimpy outfit, revealing her hairless pussy and bountiful breasts. And after some fondling he threw her over his shoulder and carried her off.

She had shaved herself, combed her hair and put on makeup in the off chance that she'd find a man who could have his way with her. Now that it was happening she was a little scared, but she could barely hold back her excitement.

When they reached his chambers he put a collar and leash on her to keep her from running, then he stripped down. She almost creamed herself at the sight of his totally ripped form. And when his cock came into view, she nearly passed out. He was already rock hard and only gave her a couple seconds of fingering for foreplay before he thrusted in, burying his dick inside her. She would've cried out of she could, but she was mute to the point that the only sounds her mouth could make was breathing. The sounds of ecstasy that he had grown used to were gone. Consequently he didn't know when he was going too far. So he picked up his pace and thrusted faster and faster. He groped her boobs and pinched her nipples, and caused her to hit one orgasm after another.

.

As Darkblade fucked Taarna for hours, filling her up with his cum, Wes had completed his mission and was on his way back with his girls. They had been to multiple towns and smaller dungeons, and had collected a wagonload of assorted goods. Wes had even captured a number of monsters and useful people within his gems. They used different routes while travelling as that meant they were more likely to find hidden areas that weren't on the maps. Exploring places like that tended to yield some pretty good stuff.

"Hey look! There's some ruins over that way!"

They came to a stop.

"Is there still enough room in there?"

"Uh, depends if there's some statues or something like that that you want in there."

"Alright, let's check it out."

They way they operated was Wes almost always went in to explore, and the girls took turns between going with him and guarding their loot. This time it was Shira and Rui who went with him. They entered the ruins and saw that it was basically a hedge maze made of stone. Before entering they climbed up a fallen pillar to get a better look. It was simple enough to figure out how to get through, but there were a few rooms that looked worth checking out. So they split up and took the paths that led to those rooms. Shira was the first one to reach her room, followed by Rui, and then Wes. They called out to each other each time to report where they were and what they found.

"I made it! It looks like there's a shield, a sword, a bow, and a bunch of arrows in here!" Shira called out.

"Not bad!"

A minute later…

"I got to the room! Looks like there's a few chests of gold in here!" Rui called out.

"That's great!"

A brief wait later…

"I made it!" called Wes.

"Took ya long enough!"

"This one's got health and mana potions!"

"Okay!"

"What do you think the last one has?!"

He thought about that.

"One had weapons, one had gold, and one had potions, so the last one's probably got clothing or armour!" he called.

That made sense to them.

Then there was a crashing sound very close to him. When he went to investigate it, he realized the door was jammed shut.

"What just happened?!" Rui called.

"I think part of the place just collapsed against the door! I'm trapped! Shira! Think you can help me out?!"

"Sure! But you have to suck my tits afterwards!"

"Fair deal!"

The two girls rushed over to him. Only to be suddenly attacked and thrown against the wall. They were stunned, in pain, dazed, and completely defenceless against what followed. Their assailant grabbed their weapons and threw them away. Then he pulled off Rui's robe, revealing the revealing outfit underneath.

It was then they regained their senses and saw their attacker. It was an ape that stood over ten feet tall, had an armour-like hide, jet-black eyes, and a sick expression on his face. The species was called Great Apes, and each one usually required an entire team of well prepared warriors to deal with it. Two unarmed girls who were caught completely off guard were not only no match for it, they were as helpless as babies.

Shira launched a barrage of punches and kicks, but they did no damage. Rui screamed and tried to get away, but to avail. The monster threw them to the ground and then ripped their clothes to shreds. It took a good look at their nude bodies and began howling and beating its chest. Then they fully realized what it wanted.

"Hey! What's going on out there?!" Wes called, still stuck inside the room.

"A Great Ape! And it's trying to rape us!"

The ape pressed Rui against Shira to make it easier to do what he wanted to both of them at the same time. He held them in place and molested them. He grabbed their breasts and fingered their snatches for a while, then he started using his mouth. His sniffed them, then he started licking and sucking on their breasts. Then he decided to see how far he could get his tongue into their pussies. They cried out as he got a good taste of their insides. After a couple minutes of that, he pulled his dick out and positioned them for a fucking. He rubbed his dick against their pussies, trying to decide which hole to rape first. It might have been because she was screaming louder and struggling harder, but the ape decided to rape Rui first. He spread her legs, positioned his rod at her entrance, and then…

"HHUUUROOAAAAHH!"

He screamed in pain, pulled back and let go of the girls. Wes had gotten in a devastating hit to its face, using the demonic claws of his snag machine. Wes was so furious that he emitted an aura of pure death. The Great Ape backed away in instinctive fear. This gave the girls an opening to run for it. But in their haste they ran straight into a dead-end and the only way out was through the ape. So if Wes failed to bring it down, the ape would easily catch them and they'd still become sex toys to the monster.

The ape then regained some composure and shook off its doubts. Then it got angry, started beating its chest, and charged in. Wes drew his sword and charged in as well. The ape brought his fist down on Wes, who dodged it and slashed at his side. As the ape kept swinging, Wes kept dodging and slashing. But its hide was like armour and he couldn't get through it. All his attacks did nothing. So he switched his tactics. Rather than fighting like a warrior, he'd fight like a trainer.

Wes pulled out a rupee with something locked inside, then called it forth.

"Hounddoom! Come out and use flamethrower!"

The dog-like pokemon let loose its flames, and then got swatted away and sent crashing into a wall.

"Shit! My pokemon aren't strong enough!"

Then Wes was sent crashing into a wall. But he got back up, pulled out another rupee and set loose the beast inside. This time it was a crocodile. Not one from video games, movies or anime, but a regular, real world crocodile. The ape wasn't that intimidated or impressed as it growled at him. Right up until it chomped on his leg, with enough force to shatter the bones. The ape howled in pain, fell to the ground and tried to fight it off. But then the crocodile chomped its arm and broke the bones in it.

With the ape critically injured, Wes decided to capture it. He loaded up a rupee into his Snag Machine, then charged it up. The rupee grew to the size of a basketball, then a light fired from it and hit the ape. Over the course of over ten seconds the light sucked the ape into the gem, which then returned to normal size but now sported a picture of the great ape he captured. Wes had succeeded.

Capturing creatures like that was harder and slower than just throwing balls at them, but once inside they never busted out, and he could trap anything he wanted.

"Rui? Shira? I won!"

The two naked girls came rushing out just as he returned the crocodile and hounddoom to their gems. They rushed into his arms, kissing him and thanking him. Then Charmcaster and a couple others came running up, lured by the screams and sounds of battle. They were quickly filled in on what happened and they found their lost stuff. Rui got her robe back, but now had nothing underneath, and Shira made a makeshift bikini out of the leftover shreds.

At first they all wanted to get outta there, but Wes wanted to push forward. The monster had more than likely made its home in these ruins and preyed upon everything that wandered in. By taking it down he cleared the biggest and probably only danger this place had. And if that was the case, there was probably a big stash of loot at the end that was now unguarded. If they turned back some other adventurers could just walk in and take the loot they earned.

After a few minutes of arguing, the girls agreed to follow their leader. After all, he was in charge, and his logic was sound. But now they weren't splitting up or taking chances. They were staying close and on guard.

"So, did that ape manage to rape you?" asked Charmcaster.

"It got its tongue into us, all the way to our stomachs, but it didn't get its dick into us," said Shira.

"Yeah, I guess, but if Wes waited one more second that wouldn't be the case," said Rui.

"How'd you get outta there anyway?"

"There aren't any roofs here so I just climbed over."

They then reach the last of the maze rooms. And just as Wes predicted, it had pieces of clothing and armour. And a rope ladder.

"Wait a minute, Wes came inside both of you today. Doesn't that mean that ape ate his cum?"

They paused…

"Yeah, I guess it does."

That lightened the mood.

They made their way through the maze and reached the end. A walled off area with a big, heavy door. Past that were the ruins of a luxurious area that had a running fountain, a bunch of fruit trees, and several naked girls that the great ape had already captured and raped repeatedly.

The stairs that led down there were completely destroyed, keeping the girls trapped there.

"Get out the rope ladder. We found some more slutty refugees for the kingdom. And they must know where that monster stashed his loot," said Wes.

A couple minutes later they were standing before the naked girls. There were six of them, all were young, busty and beautiful. One of them stood at the front as their representative as four stood close behind her. The last one was lounging further away.

"Are you here to save us? And how'd you get past the ape?"

"I kicked his ass. Hey, I know you. You're Leina, the wandering warrior. What are you doing here?"

"I was hired to take down that monster and rescue the girls he kidnapped, but I failed and spent over a week as his sex slave."

"She's an idiot with an ego! She came here alone, half naked, and picked a fight with a monster, when the only thing she knew about it was that it was a rapist. She got what she deserved for that stunt. The rest of us were kidnapped while we were minding our own business. I was at home, asleep in my bed when that damn thing broke in and ran off with me while I was defenceless. And I've spent over a month as that thing's favourite fuck-toy," said the girl lounging in the back.

"Sadly, she's right. I was an arrogant fool to try something like this."

"Have you come to save us?" one of them asked.

"I didn't even know you were here. But I will be taking you all as my prizes."

"What?"

Soon all but the one who kept her distance was captured within the gems. These girls would make fine additions and Darkblade would kill to get his hands on Leina.

The one who kept her distance didn't panic or try to flee when he captured her friends. Instead she just watched with an amused smile. Then she stepped forth and gave him a good look at her nude body. She had light brown skin, red hair, huge tits, and a fit, sexy body that was a little muscular.

"Like what ya see?" she asked as she cupped her breasts.

"Yes I do."

"Good, because I'm willing to make a deal. You won't need to put me in those things, I'll become your sex slave and give more pleasure than you ever thought possible on a regular basis. But in exchange I'll need two promises from you."

"I'm listening."

"One, you have to take care of me. I don't wanna be locked outside in the cold, or be starving to death. Two, and this is the most important, no more bestiality! Seriously, I just spend the last month getting raped by giant monkey with a tiny dick, I don't ever want an animal dick getting anywheres near me ever again. I don't care if it's a little dog trying to hump my leg, I'd rather kill it."

"Okay, deal."

"Thank you. Now let me show my gratitude with an early start on the sex."

She was about to go down on him when Rui stepped in.

"Oh no you don't. There's no way I'm gonna let my boyfriend fuck anyone as filthy as you. You clearly haven't bathed in ages and you got animal semen in your pussy. You aren't fucking him until you get washed up at least."

The only water source there was an ice cold fountain, and the only things she had to wash herself with was a broken bucket and a dirty rag, but she still cleaned herself while putting on a show for Wes. As she scrubbed they asked her where the ape stored his treasure and if there was anything else there. She only saw the ape bring something other than food back once, and he threw it into a room that was outta their reach. There was also a locked door in the back, but she didn't know where the key was.

Investigating that room, they found a flexible, yet sturdy sword, a few pieces of armour, and a large key. The key fit the door and inside they found the room was nearly empty. The only thing in it was an expensive-looking necklace on a pedestal.

"I was expecting more."

"It's probably a lot better than it looks. This thing might have some totally kickass powers that'll make it more than worth it," said Wes as he collected the necklace. "Now let's all get outta here."


	9. Expanding territories

Overlord's New World.

Chapter 9: Expanding territories.

.

.

Overlord Darkblade's forces were suddenly on the warpath. They were now made of his minions, the Wild Hunt, the individual allies he'd made, the monsters and beasts that Wes caught, and a number of the immigrated men, and they were attacking and taking over one neighbouring area after another. The boarders of his lands were expanding at an insanely rapid pace and his territory almost quadrupled within hours. With the sudden influx of immigrants it was a move that made sense. But what didn't make any sense to anyone was the places they were targeting. They were all fairly close by, but they were all terrible and disgusting pieces of real-estate with absolutely nothing redeemable about them. The main reason his forces conquered them so quickly and easily was that they had almost no-one living in them, and if there was someone there, they certainly didn't think the place was worth fighting for. All except one town that was mainly targeted because it was en route to another place that wasn't worth its weight in raw sewage.

Nevertheless, the Overlord chose these places carefully, like he was planning something big. So his forces followed his orders and took over places they wanted nothing to do with. But not without questioning his sanity and intelligence.

Once the places were under his control, he started going to them. Then the people there saw his plan. By using a sorcerer's spell stone that had the growth spell on his fix-it hammer, he made it grow to a gargantuan size. Then it floated up and started hammering the area. With every hit the area became lush and beautiful. It shocked and amazed everyone else there.

"How'd you do that?"

 **"** **I cast a growth spell on the fix-it hammer. After that it fixes the area on its own."**

"I've never heard of that before."

"How'd you know it'd work on an entire area like this?"

 **"** **The place I live is prime real-estate in the middle of a shit hole landscape part of the world. Ever find that odd?"**

"Aaahh."

The Overlord then left to do the same thing to the other areas he gained control of. Suddenly they saw him in a new light. He was a crafty genius. If he had went for other places it could've drawn unwanted attention. But since no-one cared about dead forests, polluted waters and rotten fields, even his most dedicated enemies wouldn't act if he took them over. And it was easy for him to turn them into great places to live. The only downside is that it would attract the attention of the powerful kings who wanted fine land and were willing to go to war to get it. But if he won, he'd then have legitimate reasons to invade and conquer their lands.

.

Wes rode up to the walls into the Overlord's lands with a wagon full of loot and a girl riding his cock. The very same girl who offered herself up after he saved her from being a great ape's fuck toy. Her name was Carmen and prior to her kidnapping she was working several odd jobs while training to become an adventurer. One of which was prostitution. Her plan was to make enough money to get everything she needed, then begin her quest. She'd then spend the next several years amassing a fortune so she could retire to a carefree life of modest luxury and never have to worry about anything again.

It was a dream that she still didn't want to give up on. If she could accomplish her goal while serving as his sex slave, then she'd be grateful to him.

The month she spend getting raped by a beast made her vow that the only thing to ever enter her pussy again would be a human cock. A large, perfectly shaped human cock. She wouldn't even let a sex toy enter her. And she wasn't sure if it was that Wes was that good, or if the ape somehow made him feel better, but Wes was easily the greatest fuck she ever had. So much so that once she started fucking him, she refused to stop. She was now passed out, with her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him, refusing to let go, and still moving her hips.

"Unreal, she's out cold and still humping him."

Once they got through the gate they headed for the castle. There they unloaded their goods, taking care to make sure everything went where it was supposed to go, and then sent the gem containing Leina to the Overlord. Having a star player of the Queen's Blade in his harem of sex slaves was something he'd love and go to great lengths to obtain. She was a perfect gift. After that they headed inside to rest and recover from their trip, and finally pry Carmen off of Wes. And by this point they were ready to start using tools to get the job done.

.

The Overlord's territory was expanding at a rapid pace, and soon they found another place with a solid dungeon that was ripe for the taking. It was a fortress in a forest. Both the fortress and forest were in bad shape, but that was hardly a problem for them. But before going in, Darkblade paused to think about it.

 **"** **I think Wes should be the one to take this over. He can rule this place under me. With what he's done for me, I'd say he's earned it."**

Not far from there they took over run down piece of land that was easy to miss. Once repaired it turned out to be ideal for producing wine and sake. It had grapes, rice, fresh water, and some other things. He could turn a fairly big profit from this place if he could move enough loyal people in who knew how to make the wine.

The next place he took over was a large mountain village that not only welcomed his rule, they practically begged him to take over. And the reason for this was easy to understand. They were being attacked and raided by bandits on a regular basis. They needed protection, and being under his rule meant they could finally have it.

Deciding to get an early start on that, he took his forces and searched the surrounding areas. Within the hour they had tracked the bandits to their base. A base surrounded by cliffs that was comprised of one poorly constructed building and a bunch of tents, and held dozens of armed bandits, a hefty amount of stolen goods, and a bunch of girls in bondage they were using for sex and labour. And a couple small boys were sharing that fate.

The Overlord had his forces surround the base in secret and block off all escape routes. Then he signalled them to attack. They let loose a hail of arrows that caught the bandits off guard, killing half of them. The only reason the other half survived was because they were standing too close to their slaves. The bandits grabbed their shields and weapons and grouped up to get ready for battle. Then his troops charged in. They swarmed in from every opening and attacked. The bandits were outnumbered, outflanked and outmatched. When they realized they were all about to die, the bandits surrendered and begged for mercy.

The survivors were taken prisoner and the base was cleared out. Darkblade took everything rare and useful and returned the rest to the village. As it turned out there wasn't much that wasn't common. But there was a nice crossbow that could make a nice gift to an underling.

As the slaves were being freed and given clothes, one of Darkblade's men commented on the two boys.

"Looks like there's some gay pedophiles in the mix."

"No, we're all straight. It's just we're not all men," said one of the bandits. They noticed a few women in the mix.

"Hey, those boys enjoyed it more than we did!" said one of the bandit chicks.

"Why'd you grab the kids anyway? Are ya really so unpopular that ya can't get any of these guys to look your way?"

The girls fumed. Before this world was formed they were living the high life, but then they lost it all and ended up joining the bandits. At first they used their feminine charms to get ahead, but once the slaves were brought in, they got outdone and dumped for the girls who could easily be forced to go farther than they were ever willing to go, and do things they were unwilling to do. And once they spend too long being ignored, they decided to grab some cute boys who would be unable to reject, dump, or disobey them. It wasn't something they were proud of, but it was something they enjoyed.

 **"** **Maybe you bandits should try slavery from the other end,"** said the Overlord. Then to the former slaves he said **"** **If any of you want to get revenge for what they did to you, you can each claim one as your slave, and do anything you want to them."**

The boys were the first to act and quickly grabbed their former mistresses, who eagerly embraced them. Some of the girls on the other hand were caught between wanting to never see those men again, and wanting to get revenge by putting them through more suffering than they ever thought possible. Most of them ended up choosing the latter.

With the largest bandit group around there wiped out and their goods returned, the village was able to start building some proper defences.

.

When the Overlord returned to his castle, he was informed that there were some new people at the boarder, and one of them wanted to speak with him personally.

Most of them were more regular civilians who wanted a fresh start and were thus allowed in. But the one who wanted to talk to him was different. He was a ninja from the Habiki clan and he was there as a representative to see if his clan could join the Overlord.

Looking into his mind, Darkblade learned of the Habiki clan's plight. They had faithfully served one ninja village after another, only to be mocked and betrayed by them. They had always lacked any kekkai genkais and their clan secrets were stolen and then destroyed over a hundred years ago. And despite being a well-rounded clan with nearly all members capable of performing all forms of jutsu, they have rarely, if ever, received any special or even adequate training, leaving them far weaker than they should have been.

Other clans have always looked down on them and considered them inferior, and even went to great lengths to sabotage their efforts to rise to power. In times of conflict, the villages they faithfully served betrayed them and tried to have them destroyed, just for a slight edge. This had happened with every village they'd ever served, and each time they'd left for another village as they refuse to stay with those who paid loyalty back with betrayal.

It seemed they honestly just wanted a place to call their own and someone to serve under who wouldn't stab them in the back. An honourable goal they were willing to work for. But whether or not a group of warriors that weak would be worth including was something he wasn't sure about. Especially considering how much they'd need. Being magical ninjas, they'd need a place to live, training grounds, access to advanced techniques, teachers who would do their jobs, and proper weapons. It was a lot to invest in a group that had such a poor track record. But if he could get them what they needed, and they were able to become top quality ninjas, then they could be well worth the investment. He wasn't sure which way to go.

But then he saw something in the guy's mind that sealed the deal. The clan knew how to make fine wine and sake. If they could turn his recently acquired wine land into a profitable piece of the wine industry, then that could cover their expenses while still making him a profit, even if they continued to suck at being ninjas. And if their wine wasn't good enough then tracking down someone who knew how to teach them to make some of the world's finest wine shouldn't be that hard. It was win-win, they could get everything they ever wanted and still make him a decent profit.

A couple hours later he met the rest of the clan and had them move into his wine land. He laid down his terms and they agreed to them. He'd let them stay and have his forces look out for any ninja-related things that could help them, and in exchange they'd turn the place into one of the world's finest wine producers.

.

Overlord Darkblade returned to his throne room and saw the rupees that Wes had left. Inside were the creatures and people he'd captured. The magic of the gems meant they were already loyal to him and Wes, so they were no threat to his people if he unleashed them. He let them out and sent them off. Most were to join his military forces, some were to do other things. Wes hadn't just gone after warriors, but rather everyone he could find that would be an asset.

Then Darkblade noticed the rupee that was kept separate from the others. This one contained Leina, the wandering warrior. A beautiful fighter and a star of the Queen's Blade. He smiled.

 **"** **Wes sure knows how to pick 'em."**

He released her from the gem and got a good look at her. Beautiful, blonde hair, blue eyes, epic body, huge tits, smooth skin, hairless vagina, and she was completely nude. Before she could comprehend what was happening, he grabbed her and hauled her up to his private quarters. Shortly afterwards she found she was moaning loudly and her boobs were bouncing wildly as he thrust his cock into her pussy. She didn't even know who he was, but she didn't care. If he was willing to have her after what she'd been through, she'd welcome him. He kept a grip on her hips as he fucked her hard. After several hours he was done and she was almost dead. She'd find out she was a sex slave in a harem for an evil overlord later, right now she was out cold, and he had other things to do.

.

A short while later Overlord Darkblade was trying to sort out some issues and complaints about his laws. Mainly regarding slavery and rape. The Overlord had decided to use slavery as an alternative to executions, thus turning offenders into sources of free labour and sex, instead of dead-weight carcasses that would have to be buried or burned, or prisoners rotting away in cells, draining his funds away. And because his lands were friendly to monster girls, rape had to be legal as that was the only way many of them could get men to breed with them and repopulate their species. The reasons were simple and easy to understand, and yet here he was, dealing with a large group of complainers who flat-out refused to try and understand or accept any of it. After a while he got so furious over their flat-out refusal to not be total retards who just wanted everything their way, even though there was literally no reason for it, that he ended up massacring every last one of them. Why he didn't do that sooner, he had no idea. But at least no-one could say he didn't try to be civil and work things out using words, reason and logic.

.

People were now moving to other areas Darkblade acquired, and that meant building towns and putting up walls to protect them. And that meant more materials were needed. Wood, cut stone, metal, rope, cloth, glass, and other things would be needed in abundance. Luckily now that he had greater forces, he could have them get to work on it while focused on other things. Like raiding new areas. Or doing something about those magic ninjas who snuck in. He notified his forces and they prepared to strike.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi thought they'd gotten in unnoticed and were now going unnoticed. So they were caught completely off guard when they were suddenly attacked on all sides. Kakashi was the primary target, Naruto and Sasuke were the secondary targets, and Sakura was deemed leftover material. The fight was over in seconds and the ninjas were captured.

They were taken to the dungeons and stripped naked before they were chained up in their cells. The reason for this was because of all the weapons and tools that ninjas kept hidden in their clothes. They were given some new clothes to change into, but it didn't stop them from being embarrassed and humiliated when they were stripped. Darkblade had yet to install material that would disable their powers, but the cells were built extremely strong and secure, so they didn't have much chance at escaping, and they were each put in a different cell, so using teamwork to get out would be hard.

They were left in there for hours as Darkblade contemplated what to do with them. He could kill them off or force them into slavery to set an example to those who would infiltrate his lands. Or he could try recruiting them to boost his forces and teach the Habiki clan the ninja techniques they needed. He decided to delve into their minds to make the right choices.

He started with Sakura. She had book smarts, great chakra control and some combat training, yet she was still a completely useless idiotic bitch. How someone with enough intelligence to decipher advanced codes and instantly master a technique that her teammates struggled with could still be such a retard was beyond him. All she ever thought about was Sasuke. In battle all she ever did was stand there with a kunai. Outside of battle, all she ever did was worship Sasuke and do everything she could think of to make Naruto's life miserable. Her team, and her entire village in fact, would've been better off without her. Darkblade couldn't use her. He'd see if somebody wanted her as a slave, and if not, he'd kill her off.

Up next was Kakashi. The jounin knew over a thousand different jutsus, making him valuable as a teacher to the Hibiki clan, as well as any other ninjas he happened to recruit. But despite having three students who should be learning from him, the only things he ever taught them was how to climb a tree with their feet. And the only time he ever gave a private lesson was when he taught Sasuke the chidori, a dangerous assassination jutsu that the kid should never have been allowed to learn. It was a stupid decision fuelled by how highly he thought of the Uchiha clan. The man was a lazy, selfish, perverted jerk, and he wasn't about to betray his village to start teaching a clan that he personally stabbed in the back and tried to wipe out. If Darkblade had the Evil Presence spell, he could just force him to change his mind. But for now, the man was just a liability.

Up next was Sasuke. The sole survivor of the Uchiha clan and prodigy ninja. When his clan was wiped out he became the sole inheritor of his clan's vast wealth, land and power. Everyone in the Leaf village planned to get their hands on it all by giving him special treatment and having their daughters seduce him. But they weren't quiet enough about it and Sasuke found out. He witnessed Sakura's mother talking with others on how she was determined to use her daughter to get her hands on Sasuke's fortune, giving him proof that Sakura's feelings were nothing more than a blatant lie and her attempts to seduce him were just to get his inheritance. And the same went for every other fangirl in the village. He had no chance of finding actual love there. They may have been treating him like a god, but that was only so they could rob him blind. Because of that he felt no true loyalty to his village and would betray them in a heartbeat if it meant getting his revenge and restoring his clan.

Sasuke had potential. If there was a way to imbue the Habiki clan with the eyes and genetics of the Uchiha, then the clan could be reborn, under the Overlord's control. But whether or not that was possible was up in the air. He'd have to ask Mayuri about it.

And finally there was Naruto. This kid had been suffering his whole life because his petty, ungrateful, backstabbing village had a beef with the monster in his gut. A monster that he protected them from, every day his life, since the day he was born. And somehow he was still loyal to them. Then Darkblade saw something that made him stop.

The Overlord suddenly opened the cell door and hauled Naruto out of there.

 **"** **Get Mayuri! I need to see him now!"** Darkblade yelled as he hauled Naruto off.

.

.

.

/AN: I've been so busy with my other stuff that I fell behind on this story. Sorry for the wait.


	10. Forest Fortress

Overlord's New World.

Chapter 10: Forest Fortress.

.

.

Overlord Darkblade was currently in Mayuri Kurostuchi's lab, as he and Nemu were examining Naruto.

"It is as you suspect, Lord. The boy does indeed have seals placed on his brain and body. They warped his mind and greatly stunted his intelligence, skills, physical growth and chakra control. It looks like they were placed on him while he was just a baby," said Mayuri.

Naruto was shocked by this. A betrayal of this magnitude from his own village while he was still a baby. It was unbelievable.

"The good news, is that I can remove them while causing no damage. However it could take months, or even years for your body and mind to get to where they should be. So don't expect too many instant results of epic proportions. Shall we get started?"

The seals were soon removed and Naruto's old persona was destroyed to make room for his true self. His mind was being tortured as he recalled his life in a new light. The orphanage he was dumped in was by no means up to even the lowest standards, he was constantly bullied and abused, and was never given proper food. They refused to give the basic education that was required for everyone, and they kicked him out years earlier than the law permitted. The people working in the stores refused to let him shop, and when they did they greatly overcharged him and only gave him long expired garbage. The adults made up excuses to attack him and always got away with it, and the children were encouraged to do the same. His entire life he was treated like he had the plague, and even his teachers sabotaged all his efforts to learn and improve. It wasn't his lack of skills or intelligence that kept him from graduating three years in a row, it was them giving him fake scrolls and books with all the important pages torn out, tampering with his tests, leaving him out of all group and individual lessons, and doing whatever else they could think of to ensure he'd fail. And the worst of it all was the fox hunts they did on his birthdays. Hordes of villagers would hunt him down and torture him until he was almost dead and suffering from broken bones and ruptured organs. And they always, ALWAYS got away with it! The third hokage may have acted kind towards him, but he could see now that was just an act. He never helped him, never stopped them, and never punished anyone for their crimes against him. He was only tricking him into becoming the village's weapon. And then there was his current team. They'd been treating him like dirt the entire time, despite the fact that he was always the one doing all the work. He would've been better off going solo than going with any of them. Especially that bitch Sakura. She attacked him literally thousands of times more than every enemy they've ever faced put together, and her entire vocabulary consisted of insulting him and praising Sasuke. To say that she was the worst teammate ever would be an understatement.

Now that Naruto had a clear view of his life, he was pissed off about it. And he wanted revenge. And when the Overlord offered him a chance to abandon his village and join him, he took it.

Now that Naruto was on board, it was time to get Sasuke on board.

 **"** **Mayuri. Is there a way to give one magic ninja clan the bloodlines of another?"**

"Hmm, I never thought of that. It shouldn't be impossible, or even that hard, but it will require research and experimenting."

 **"** **I got a clan of ninjas that don't have any family powers, the last survivor of a once legendary clan, and one guy with an eye that contains the power of that clan. Think that's enough to work with?"**

"I don't know. I'll have to experiment on these ninjas to figure it out. But I've been wanting to do that ever since I learned of these magic ninjas."

 **"** **I approve of the research. Let me know what you learn,"** said the Overlord.

.

 **"** **Sasuke. Is avenging and restoring your clan truly what you want? Or is it just power that you long for?"** Darkblade asked Sasuke.

"My only purpose in life is to avenge and restore my clan. And gaining power is the only way to do that."

 **"** **I offer an alternative: Join me, implant your kekkai genkai into another clan, have them be reborn as the new Uchiha, and let my forces track down and kill your brother. Your clan will be avenged and restored, and all you have to do is cooperate and help lead them to glory."**

"Can you do that?"

 **"** **The world's most brilliant mad scientist has already begun working on it. We should be able to make that a reality before long. So, are you in?"**

"Don't do it!"

"It's a trick! He's lying!"

Even with Sakura and Kakashi yelling at him and trying to prevent him from thinking clearly and choose what they wanted, it was still an easy decision. He'd get everything he was working so hard for in less than a fraction of the time. All he had to do was turn his back on a village that was trying to rob him.

"I'm in. I'll do whatever it takes to restore my clan and get my revenge."

 **"** **Good. Just remember the rules. My word is the law, your clan is more important than you or your revenge, and you are not to go after your brother. I'll handle him. You aren't to go near him unless he's threatening your new clan. You just focus on making your new clan better. If you can't handle that, this deal's off, and you're dead. Understood?"**

"Understood."

.

Soon Overlord Darkblade was meeting with Wes about the fortress in the forest.

"Wait, so let me get this straight. You're gonna let take over a fortress and rule over the whole area?"

 **"** **I need my loyal allies to rule over the places that are under my control if I am to expand my territories. And you've earned the right to rule your own land. Now you just need to help me claim it for you."**

"Thank you. I won't let ya down."

Soon they were at the fortress, along with Rui, Shira, Charmcaster, Carmen, and a bunch of minions. They were soon attacked by a pack of wolves. The wolves kept circling around to attack from behind, making them annoyingly hard to deal with, and they struck whenever they spotted an opening. It was a decent tactic, but it wasn't enough. The wolves were cut down one after another.

The inside of forest fortress was overgrown with plants and many moblins and goblins had made it their home. It was a solid dungeon and they let Wes lead the way through. The rest backed him up, but he was the one who had to fight on the front lines and figure everything out. They hacked through many plants that had overrun the place, some of which were monsters in disguise, and slaughtered everything in their path. Once they found the map and compass, things got a little easier, but the plants were still an issue.

"When we take this place, we're going to have a lit of gardening to do,' said Charmcaster.

"Think your hammer can deal with it?"

 **"** **No idea. It fixes things, makes them as good as new, but clearing out a plant infestation like this? I'm not sure."**

Soon they reached the miniboss. A huge werewolf that wore armour and carried a sword.

 **"** **You're the one who's gonna be taking this place over Wes, so you're also the one who has to deal with the bosses."**

They stepped back and he stepped forth. Then he charged at the monster. Their swords clashed and Wes was pushed back. He charged again, ducked under the blade and got in a few strikes with his sword. All that time spent learning how to fight paid off as he steadily gained ground by getting in more hits than his opponent. It seemed like Wes's attacks weren't doing much damage, but then the straps on the werewolf's armour started breaking apart. It shook like a dog, sending the pieces flying off, and then it threw its sword at Wes, who just barely dodged it.

Now without a weapon or armour, its speed drastically increased and it started using its claws and fangs. The tide turned as Wes was overwhelmed. It got in a series of hits and then sent him crashing across the ground. Realizing he was now outmatched, he changed his tactics. He summoned forth a bunch of monsters to fight for him. The tactic worked. As the werewolf struggled to fend off the monsters, it couldn't avoid leaving itself open for Wes's attack. After a few hits, that werewolf went down. But before it died, he used a jewel to capture it.

With the fight over and victory in hand, a fairy showed up to heal his wounds and fix the damages he suffered. Then a large treasure chest appeared. In it was a bag full of bombs.

"These could come in handy."

He ended up needing them to blast through pieces of the dungeon, like boulders, logs, and a couple plant monsters. After they cleared every room, they went to the boss room. Then the Overlord stopped them.

 **"** **Listen to me. I know how these places work,"** said Darkblade. **"** **Only one can go through that door before it closes. That one will have to fight the boss alone. The monster beyond this door will be enormous, and almost impossible to kill. But there's always a way to do it. And often that way is with the item you picked up earlier in this dungeon. In this case, those bombs. But don't just carelessly throw them around. Get past how intimidating it looks, use your head, and try to figure out an effective way to use them against it. Understand?"**

"I think so."

 **"** **Good. And you can't capture it. You have to kill it. Also it might be a good idea to have some healing potions ready to use during the fight."**

Figuring he was about as ready as he'd ever be, Wes unlocked the giant door and went inside. As predicted, the door closed behind him and he was on his own.

Looking around the huge room, Wes saw plenty of plants, but no monster. As he neared the centre, the room started shaking. Then the giant plants at the back started moving. Roots and vines moved like tentacles as the boss monster began to show itself. Eyes popped out over the three giant pods, which opened up to reveal that they were giant mouths, full of sharp fangs. Up against this towering monstrosity, he was a fly against a venus flytrap. It roared, signalling the start of the fight.

The head in the middle held back as the ones one the sides attacked. They did lunging bites at him, and used their tongues to try and snatch him up. At one point it worked, it got Wes into its mouth and began chewing him up. But by fighting and struggling intensely, he drove it to spit him back out. But then it went at it all over again. It was intent to make a meal out of him, but given their size differences, Wes was sure he wouldn't even do as a snack.

He dodged the giant plant monster's attacks, and then threw a bomb at it. It exploded in its face, but it just shook it off like it was no big deal. As Wes continued to dodge and look for an opening, he suddenly realized the monster had been giving him the openings as it attacked. It was careless about what it shoved into its mouth, and the inside looked a lot more tender than the outside. It was then that Wes realized the method of killing it. Throw a bomb at its tongue or gaping mouth when it attacked, the bomb would explode in its mouth, two bombs would make it fall stunned to the ground, wide open for attacks. He tried severing its head by hacking at its neck, but its neck was thick and it was able to recover before he could cut through it. So he simply repeated the process until the head fell off, went wild, and exploded. Then he did the same to the other head.

Then the middle head took action. Its neck stretched out, revealing that it was longer than the other two, giving it greater reach. It then struck with greater speed, and Wes noticed that its mouth looked even nastier. Between the greater reach & speed, and the more dangerous mouth, and the fact that it wasn't using its tongue, losing a key weak point the other two had, this last head was easily the most dangerous and hardest to beat. But the strategy of throwing bombs into its mouth, then cutting through its neck remained the same, so Wes kept at it.

When the final head was severed, the rest of the giant plant started flailing wildly, then it exploded. Wes won, and as the smoke cleared, a heart container came floating down, and then a fancy piece of jewellery appeared.

Following his victory, a portal opened up and a message came. He could either lay claim to the dungeon, or get a large amount of treasure or experience to level up, or a rare item. He smiled and chose to lay claim to the dungeon. Moments later all the surviving monsters fled and his flag was raised. The top left quarter of Wes's flag contained the Overlord's flag, showing his allegiance, and the rest held his symbol. A partial silhouette of himself with a demonic arm.

After that the rest of them came in and congratulated him. Then the Overlord left and the rest got to work turning the forest fortress into a decent place to live. They agreed that they would first clear out all the plants, then get Overlord Darkblade to use his magic hammer to fix the rest of it. But with that many plants, it could be a while before it became the place they fantasized about.

.

With Wes's loyalty and services now properly rewarded, as well as having his territory expanded to include new lands and a fortress, Darkblade was able to check that off his to do list. But he still had other things to do. Like raiding more of the desert for the treasures it held, and dealing with Kublar, a city he wanted to use as part of a trade route. He had sent an envoy to talk to them about it, but they were met with hostility. They made it clear that members of the Overlord's kingdom were not going to be tolerated anywhere near their city, and should they go anywhere near their borders, they were ready for war. If Darkblade backed down, he'd not only lose the trade route he wanted, he'd also appear weak, which would invite others to stand against him and cause him trouble. But that city was well fortified and at the moment he could only attack from the hardest angle. He needed to find a way to surround it, then find the safest, easiest method to attack it.

While he was planning things out, he got a distress signal from Wes. He summoned his minions, got a few of his warriors to join him, and they teleported to the Forest Fortress. They searched the place until they found Wes and his girls. All of them had been stripped naked, tied up, gagged, and all but one of them were tied to a wall. That one was Carmen, and she was down on all fours, held in place with ropes, bobbing her head up and down on Wes's dick.

It had been less than an hour and a half since he left them, and for someone to do all that in such a short amount of time was startling. But seeing the group tied up naked and put on display like that was not something they had any complaints about.

 **"** **What happened?"** asked Darkblade as he removed the nearest girl's gag.

"A woman with green minions snuck in, and grabbed us one after another. Almost all of us were captured before we even realized we weren't alone."

 **"** **Zuko, free them, then guard them. Everybody else, spread out, keep your eyes open, and call out when you see someone."**

As Zuko began untying them, the rest spread out to search the place. They almost immediately spotted a Green minion and followed him to the throne room. There sat a woman, surrounded by Greens. She had short, dark green, almost black hair, a red ribbon on top, red eye shadow, red eyes, red lipstick, a black choker, a black kimono, a katana at her side, a red skull on her lap, and a comb in her hand.

"Are you the new Overlord?" she asked.

 **"** **I am."**

She stood up and let her kimono fall to the floor. She had nothing on underneath it, so now she stood nude, bountiful breasts and hairless pussy on full display. She smirked as they took in her body.

"My name is Yura. And I wish to join you."

The Overlord looked into her mind.

 **"** **Yura of the demon hair. You were once killed in battle, then resurrected by the demon Naraku, who then enslaved you to do his bidding and tortured you whenever you failed or even complained. You recently escaped during an attack, and you've been running and hiding ever since. When you found the green minions and heard about me you saw a means of getting protection from him. You captured Wes and his harem just to prove your worth."**

She cringed as he said that.

"How did you know that?"

 **"** **I read your mind. If you want to join me and receive my protection in exchange for the Greens, then I'll welcome you. Just know I won't tolerate any more attacks on my allies."**

She fell to her knees and bowed before him, pressing her face to the floor.

"Thank you! I promise you won't regret this. I'll do everything in my power to serve you."

.

Yura was allowed to join. Wes and his girls were not happy about it, but given that she just wanted to prove herself and was offering the Green minions, they knew they had to swallow their pride. But they refused to swallow their rage. The girls jumped Yura, held her down tore off her clothes and tanned her hide. By the time it was over, she had to be carried.

Soon after things got back on track. But this time Zuko, Sabretooth, and a bunch of minions stuck around to act as security, and to help out when needed. After all, they couldn't risk another surprise attack.

.

When news of Wes getting his own land and fortress got out, it greatly boosted morale amongst the Overlord's forces. He had given a base and territory to rule over, and the power that came with it, to a loyal follower who had earned it. And that meant he might do the same for others who earned such a reward. And that gave them motivation to sign up into his army, as well as something to strive for.

.

.

.

AN: I would have gotten around to updating this a lot sooner, but it hasn't been getting enough reviews.


End file.
